Raison d'etre
by Yuu Leiko
Summary: With both of his parents now dead, Yugi is the Northern King. But after a horrible accident, he can't remember who he is. Yami, the heir to the Western throne, rescues him. With each day, their feelings for each other grow. However, they soon unveil a web of lies and conspiracies connecting to Yugi's dark past. Will these troubles keep them apart, or bring them together? YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Yuu: I originally had this idea for a story totally unrelated to YuGiOh... but then I thought "hey, what the hell?"**

_Leiko: It's still not related to YuGiOh... well, except the characters._

**Yuu: I stand corrected. We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.**

* * *

"Yu~g' time ta wake up! ... Oi, come on! ... GET OUTTA BED!" Yanking off the covers, the blonde saw his friend curled up in a ball. He couldn't help but laugh a bit at his childish appearance. "You're not helpin' you're image, _your Majesty_." Slowly getting up, the young boy rubbed his eyes sleepily. "What's wrong, Joey? Are we under attack or something?" He sighed in frustration. "No, we're not being attacked."

Smiling a bit, Yugi lay back on his pillow. "Oh... that's good to hear..." (... If any other kingdom saw him now... we'd be invaded instantley...) "Quit messin' around and get up! You've got a lot to do today!" Sighing, Yugi sat up once more, swinging his legs over the side of his bed. "Alright, alright I'm up!" Joey walked over and pulled open the curtains while Yugi started to get dressed. "We'll head downstairs and get somethin' to eat before Marik goes over your protection detail."

"Yugi gave his friend a worried look. "Is Marik coming with us?" Joey nodded. Sighing, Yugi pulled his shirt over his head. "Great, one _more_ thing I have to worry about today." Joey let a little laugh slip out. "Ya think Marik's gonna try somethin'?" He asked. Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I _know_ he'll try something. You remember what happened the last time we went into Domino?" Joey flinched. "Ah... right, _that_. Marik sure don't act like a general." Yugi let out a whining tone. "I swear, he just can't resist pulling pranks! It took us a week to clean it up last time." Yugi sighed again, heading for the door with Joey on his heals. "Let's hope _this_ time he won't get the farm animals involved..."

Finally reaching the dining area, Yugi sat down at the head of the table as King. Joey took his place as the captain of the King's guard on Yugi's right. To his left sat Marik, the general of the Northern Kingdom's army. He was well known for his brilliant strategies and for showing no mercy on the field of battle. On the left of Marik sat Ryou, the palace healer. Of Yugi's friends, Ryou was definately the calmest and least threatening. Lastly, sitting to the right of Joey was his sister, Serenity. All four were childhood friends of Yugi, and they all held the title of a duke or dutchess.

A few servants placed plates of food in front of the five, before bowing to Yugi and exiting the room. Wasting no time, Marik and Joey immediately started to devour their plates, and none to gracefully. The other three had more self control, and were actually able to enjoy the taste of their food. After quickly finishing his breakfast, Marik turned to face Yugi. "So," he started, still chewing the last bit of food in his mouth. "After this, we'll get the horses and carriage ready and set off for the village. It'll be quicker if we follow the river and just cross the bridge leading into town. It'll also be less crowded, so we'll be less likely to draw attention to ourselves."

Yugi nodded in agreement. "That sounds reasonable. But Marik, is it really necessary for us to take a carriage? I'm perfectly fine just riding a horse..." Ryou shook his head, answering for Marik. "No, I think Marik's right. If you were to ride in the open, you'll make an easy target for any assassins. Not to mention your looks would attract more attention than the carriage. We three stand out as much as it is." Yugi couldn't argue with that. He was easily recognized by the citizens of his kingdom. His black hair was spiked up in all directions, with an amethyest tint at the end. Long golden bangs framed his face, making his amethyst colored eyes stand out.

Marik's hair was just as wild, with dark blonde strands sticking out everywhere. That, combined with his narrow purple eyes, frightened his opponents on the battlefield. He was well known throughtout the kingdom as an amazing general, despite his young age. Joey's looks were much more tame, blonde hair falling over his dark brown eyes. As dense as he is, he dosen't know he's actually quite popular with the female servants. When Yugi ascended to the throne, he appointed Joey to the head of his guard. Ryou was almost as small as Yugi, and had a weak build. He had long white hair and big brown eyes. Yugi chose him to be the healer for his skills and compassion. He recieved a lot of attention from the female servants, who always told him he was cute, which Ryou felt had 'hurt his pride as a man.'

Yugi sighed, leaning his head on the table. "You guys never let me have any fun." He heard Marik take in a breath, but stopped him before he could speak. "Don't even, Marik. I don't want to 'get in' on one of your pranks. Speaking of which," he said, glancing up at him. "Please don't try anything this time! It took us a week to clean the castle thanks to you!" Ryou giggled at Marik's pout, while Serenity looked up in question. "Last time?" She asked. "What did he do?" It was then Yugi realized she hadn't yet been living in the castle. She had gone down south to get treatment for her weak eyes.

Marik's eyes lit up in delight. "I am _so_ glad you asked!" He exclaimed, walking around the table and wrapping an arm around Serenity. "See, what happened was-" He was cut off as Joey yelled at him to get his hands off his sister. Sighing at their usual anticts, Yugi got up from the table with Ryou, leaving a confused Serenity to deal with the bickering teens. "Is it all right to leave her with those two?" Ryou asked, concerned for Serenity. Yugi laughed lightly.

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She'll whip those two into line before-"

"OUCH!" Joey and Marik's voices were heard from their position in the hallway.

"-we leave." Yugi finished.

"I think that's a new record for her," Ryou pointed out.

Laughing, the two friends continued to walk down the hall, when Yugi bumped into someone. "Oh, i'm sorry. I didn't see-" He stopped as he looked up, locking eyes with the man he ran into. "Uncle," he said. "My apologies. I wasn't aware of my surroundings." Ryou took a step back, hiding behind Yugi. The man Yugi bumped into was his maternal uncle. He was a tall man, and was renowned for his sword skills. His dark hair was pushed back out of his eyes. His coal-black eyes narrowed in on Yugi, not even sparing a glance at Ryou.

"No, please accept my apologies, _Your Majesty_,"he said. Only Yugi noticed the malice in the way he called him. "I'f you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Giving a slight bow of his head, he walked around Yugi and Ryou, never looking back. Once he was out of eyesight, Ryou relaxed, letting go of Yugi's arms. "Sorry,' he said, realizing he was holding onto him tightley. "To be honest, I don't like your uncle. There's something off about him." Yugi nodded. "I know. He's resented me from the moment I was born."

Ryou looked at him questioningly, but he shook his head. "It's of little improtance. Shall we go?" Ryou nodded, falling into step next to Yugi, who was lost in thought. _(I don't want to worry Ryou... I'll keep quiet about uncle for now, for mother. I can handle his harassment)._ Ignoring the doubt in the back of his mind, he continued to walk with Ryou to the stables, to see if their horses were ready.

* * *

When they arrived, they were surprised to find Marik and Joey already there, sadling their horses. "Hey!" Ryou exclaimed. "How'd you get here before us?" Joey smiled at him. "We raced, but we took the longer way 'round." Yugi looked up at him, letting slip a small smirk. "So," Yugi asked. "Who one?"

"I did," responded Joey and Marik.

"I was obviously the winner," said Marik.

"No way, it was me!" Joey retorted.

"In your dreams, blondey!"

"You'd never win, psycho!"

Laughing, Yugi walked over to the carriage, while Ryou went over to his horse. "Are you all ready to-" He stopped mid-sentance, seeing Marik and Joey bumping heads, _literally_. "Uh... guys? We need to leave.. now. Hello?" After recieving no response, he started to get frustrated in being ignored. "GUYS! LET'S GO!" Hearing him yell snapped the two out of it as they quickly got up on their horses. Some of the servants in the stables laughed, while others were simply shocked at Yugi's informality. He was their King, after all. Noticing their glances, he blushed, then cleared his throat and got into the carriage, closing the door behind him.

* * *

For the most part, they were able to get out of the castle area fairly easily. They didn't attract too much attention by taking some back roads which were barely ever used. They eventually reached the river, and simply followed it southwest. The friends made idle chit-chat along the way, with nothing much else to do. Yugi heard Marik mention soemthing about a prank when he looked out the window. "Mar~ik? I trust you're not planning something?" Yugi asked. Marik gulped. "Of course not, Yugi, I- Oh! There's the bridge!" He said, pointing ahead of them.

The group changed their positioning slightly before crossing over. It would be easier to cross this way, and no one wanted to fall in with the stong currents. In front of the line was Joey, followed by Ryou, then Yugi with Marik in the rear. The group hopped off their horses, grabbing them by the reins to lead them across. Joey took hold of Ryou's horse, since he was leading the one pulling Yugi's carriage. Joey had gotten across just fine, but it was Ryou and Yugi that were having trouble. The horse Ryou was leading wouldn't go over the bridge, and kept backing up.

"Come on, boy! It's alright!" Ryou pet the horse, hoping to calm it down. Ryou was great when it came to dealing with animals, so everyone was surprised when it wasn't working. Getting frustrated, Marik slid off his horse, landing soundly on the ground. "Ryou!" He called, waving him over. "Wait back with my horse." Ryou did as he was told, and stepped back off the bridged. Marik walked up to the carriage window to talk to Yugi. "Hold on for a minute, alright Yugi?" He nodded, despite not knowing what he was planning.

Seeing Yugi holding on, Marik re-positioned himself behind the horse. "Here goes," he whispered. raising his hand for a spilt second, he brought it down hard, striking the horse on it's hip. Surprised, the horse bolted forward, quickly making it's way over the bridge. It was halfway over when tragedy struck: somehow, the harness on the horse that was pulling along the carriage snapped off at it's hinge on one side, spooking the horse.

Becoming frantic, the horse's movements sped up. But with the harness only half-way connected, the carriage was being thrown side to side. Finally, the final hinge snapped, sending the carraige flying off the bridge. Yugi heard his friend's voices calling out to him, but he could barely hear them over the sound of his heart beating. He felt the carriage strick the rocks in the river below, shattering into pieces. Yugi was cut by flying debirs before his head slammed right into a rock.

He started losing conciousness, blood seeping through the wound in his head. All his friends could do is watch on in horror, as their friend and king was carried away by the strong currents.

* * *

_Leiko: ... WHY?! WHY A CLIFFHANGER?!_

**Yuu: hehe ^_^ 'cause I can? It's more entertaining this way! Leaves the reader craving for more, ya know?**

_Leiko: ... No comment._

**Yuu: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yuu: I apologize about the late update. I've had a lot of work to do.**

_Leiko: LIAR! You finish most of your homework in school! At_ _**most**, once a week do you have too much work! Your-_

Kyo: EH-HEM! We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this! :3

* * *

"Yami? Are you up yet?"

"..."

"Are you even in there!?"

"..."

"Dammit, don't mess with me!" The brunette kicked open the door and stormed in. Glancing around, he noticed his friend sitting by the window. Frustrated from being ignored, he walked over to him.

"I'm not messing with you, Seto," said Yami.

"You completely ignored me!"

"No, I heard you."

"Then why-"

"Thinking."

"... Was it worth the destruction of yet another door?" Seto asked, glancing at the broken door he kicked in. Yami spared only a quick glance before turning back to the window. "I suppose it depends on the way you look at it," he muttered. Sighing, Seto walked over to him. "And what was it you thought about?"

Yami tapped his fingers on the table next to him, narrowing his eyes. "Thinking about, Seto. It's always on my mind these days." He stood up, moving closer to the windows. Gazing out at the castle grounds, he continued. "How is it tensions between us and the South are so high, that it is necessary to be prepared for war at all times?"

Seto stood beside his friend. "I honestly can't answer that. But what I _do_ know, is that we should probably leave here very soon." Yami looked at him questioningly. "Why?" He asked. Smirking, Seto headed to the door. "Because the entire female population will probably be here to try and win your... _precious love~_" He teased, before walking out the door. Sighing, Yami quickly changed clothes, before following after.

* * *

_Finally_ reaching the castle grounds after avoiding certain... _obstacles_, Yami saw his three friends talking in a group. Seto Kaiba, Yami's advisor, was casually sitting on a wooden bench, trying to ignore the other two. He had brown hair hovering over his blue eyes. Yami always told him that he had a certain condescending air about him, which Seto would then respond with some sort of egotistical remark.

His other friend, Malik, seemed to be arguing with the other of the group, Bakura. Malik wasn't normally one to pick a fight, being a calm and collected person, rather kind-hearted, and a little dense and naive. He had tan hair which was somewhat wild, and it made his purple eyes look darker than they actually were. Bakura on the other hand, was completely unpredictable. His long white hair was always un-tamed, with his brown eyes always narrowed. His face seemed to always be locked in a scowl.

Noticing Yami's presence, Bakura immediately turned on him. "There you are! What the hell took you so damn long!? We were getting ready to leave without you!" Rolling his eyes, Yami approached them. "I was attacked by a mob of girls, thanks to a certain _someone_ telling them where I was!" Smirking, Kaiba stood up, and headed over to his horse. "Next time, be ready to leave sooner."

Bakura grunted as Malik laughed, and they too, mounted their horses. Sighing, Yami walked over to his horse and hopped up on it. "Alright, let's just get this over with," he said. As the three started to make their way out of the grounds, Malik rode up beside Yami. "I can't see why you_ don't_ want to go," he said. "You've been complaining about extreme boredom, recently. I know these aren't the happiest of circumstances, but..."

He let his words hang in the air, and Yami thought about it for a moment. "That's true, I suppose," he said. "It_ is_ nice to get out of the castle. Though I can't say I like the reason for it." Bakura rode up on the other side of Yami. "A group of southern bandits attacking travelers? Is the information even reliable?" He asked. Yami only shrugged in response.

"I'm not sure, but we need to check it out anyway," he responded. They were heading north on a trail said to be occupied by the bandits._ (The North, huh?) _"Hey, Seto?" He called ahead. Kaiba slowed down his pace to hear Yami better. "What is it?" He asked. Yami hesitated. "Have we heard any news from the North yet? I believe we sent word to them a while ago about our situation..."

Kaiba shook his head. "No, we haven't. I know things were pretty hectic there until recently, but even so, they should have responded to us by now." Malik raised an eyebrow. "What's happened there?" He asked. Kaiba turned to him. "You didn't know?" Malik shook his head. Kaiba's eyes turned serious. "The previous king was a complete tyrant. Needless to say, his citizens were in peril. He focused solely on capturing new land for his kingdom, and not on the people themselves.

Because of this, the North was constantly at war with other kingdoms. We were going to fight with them as well, with how things were escalating. However, shortly before we declared war, the king passed away. Though publicly people were told that he died of natural causes, many believe that he was murdered... Anyway, after his death, his only son succeeded the throne, ending the tyranny in the North. Now that I think about it, I believe the new king's only slightly younger than our very own prince."

Malik's eyes lit up in surprise. "Are you serious? He's already a king, but he's only as old us... must be hard," he sad sadly. Bakura grunted. "Age doesn't matter when ruling a kingdom, only knowledge and wisdom. We should just be lucky that he ended the war before it started. Not that I would mind going up against the North's infamous General Marik."

Kaiba chuckled. "And I'm sure he'd_ love_ to fight the South's infamous General Bakura. Now that I think about it, that'd be a fight i'd like to see, the two of you going at each other. All we need is our prince in the mix, and_ then_-" Yami rolled his eyes. "Don't go thinking weird things, Seto." Sighing, Kaiba looked forward. "Anyway," said Bakura. "We're nearing the border. Look, the river's just ahead."

True enough, looking ahead, Yami noticed the river that stretched through the North and West territories. "We haven't seen anything suspicious, let's just go back!" Exclaimed Bakura. The thing he hated the most in the world was boredom, and he was getting impatient. Yami sighed, annoyed at coming all this way for nothing. "Very well, let's head ba-"

"Yami! Over here!"

Yami looked over to see a frantic Malik pointing down toward the river. "What is it?" He asked, as Bakura and Seto followed him over to where Malik was. The group slid off their horses to stand beside the smaller boy. "There's a-a body down there!" He squealed. Rushing over, he glanced down, leaning over the slight creek-like decline.

Sure enough, there was a human body being pushed against a trunk by the current. Before he could stop to think, Yami was already sliding down the wet grass towards the body, ignoring his friends warnings. "Hey! Are you alright?!" He yelled, reaching the body. He grabbed the small arms drapped over the log, and gently pulled the body into the grass, realizing he was a small boy.

But as he touched the boy, he felt a small jolt throughout his body._ (W-what the-) _It surprised him so much, he almost let go of the boy's arms. _(But... that was... it shouldn't be possible... there's no way, he...) _Being lost in thought about this strange connection, he didn't notice Bakura sliding down the slope next to him, and was surprised at his sudden appearance.

Bakura helped him drag the unconscious person up the small hill. Laying the him on his back, Yami noticed the resemblance between he and the boy was uncanny- they looked almost exactly alike. "Whoa! That's weird, he looks just like you!" Exclaimed Malik. Yami waved him over. "Whatever, just look him over and see if he's alright."

Malik nodded, and kneeled in front of the boy, nudging Bakura out of the way. Scowling, Bakura backed off, and sat down in the grass beside Yami. "Why were you in such a hurry to save the kid, huh Yami?" He asked. "It's not like he was going anywhere." Yami sighed. "I'm not entirely sure myself. I just felt the need to save him, I guess..."

Snorting, Kaiba squatted down beside the two. "While I don't agree with the reasoning, I admit he has a point- you can't be so reckless! You're the heir to the throne, so act like it!" Yami glared at his friend. "Reckless? What's so reckless about going near a river? Besides, if he's one of my people, it's my duty to-"

"Yes!_ If_ he's one of our citizens. For all we know, he's a traveler!" Exclaimed Seto.

"Or he's from the North. The river flows to the South, after all," said Bakura.

"Either way, I-"

"ENOUGH!" Yami was cut off by the sound of Malik's yell. They all turned their attention to the smaller boy. He had the unconscious kid's head rested on his lap. "What's important is saving his life!" He said. This got their attention. "What's wrong with him?" Asked a concerned Yami. Malik gently rested a finger on the back of the boy's head.

"He's suffered a massive blow to the back of the head, and has lost a lot of blood. I can't give him the medical attention he needs here. If we want to save him, I have to tend to him back at the castle. But we need to hurry," he added worriedly. Understanding, Yami wasted no time scooping the boy up into his arms and carrying him over to his horse.

Somehow he was able to get up on the horse while still holding the boy. Keeping the boy in front of him while Yami situated himself on his horse, he glanced back at the other three. "Well, I thought we had to hurry? Come on, we haven't got all day, right Malik?" He said. Surprised, Malik nodded, and the other three also mounted their horses.

Turning back the way they arrived, the group hurried back to the castle._ (Hold on... just hold on a little longer!)_ Yami wasn't sure why he seemed to care about the boy so much. Even so, he raced back to the castle as fast as he could, hoping to save his life. He wanted to know why it was he had felt that connection to him. And he wasn't going to let him die before he knew.

* * *

**Yuu: There you all go, an update, and not too much of a cliffhanger. Happy?**

_Leiko: ... Somewhat._

Kyo: Very good. Please review!

**Yuu: I'm fairly certain that i'll be updating more often! Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuu: I had a plan for this chapter, so I was able to finish it sooner. So stop bugging me, Leiko!**

_Leiko: Be that as it may, what you've done to him is unforgivable! He-_

Kyo: NO SPOILERS! AND QUIT ACTING LIKE CHILDREN! YOU'VE BEEN ARGUING ALL DAY! YOU'RE MY SENPAI, SO ACT LIKE IT!

**Yuu: Uh, we don't own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this! She's scary! T^T**

* * *

Feeling a stinging pain in his head, a young boy awoke in a soft bed. He looked around, not knowing where he was, or what was going on. Confused, he sat up, only for the pain in his head to intensify. He winced, and rubbed his palm on his forehead. "Whoa, whoa! Just take it easy, alright?" Startled, the boy looked up to see a young man staring at him.

Frightened, the boy moved back on the bed, hugging his knee's to his chest to cower from the other. "Hey, it's alright! I'm not going to hurt you!" He looked up into the crimson eyes of the other, and relaxed somewhat seeing his sincere gaze. "My name's Yami. And yours would be?" He asked. The boy, looking slightly confused, only shook his head.

"Huh? It's okay, you can tell me. I'm not going to hurt you," said Yami. The boy shook his head again. "I_ tried_ to tell you, but you were too eager to see him, you wouldn't listen!" A small boy with wild hair appeared behind Yami. The boy cowered slightly once more, as two more figures appeared in front of him. "Well then Malik, care to explain it to me now?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

Malik nodded, pulled up a chair, and looked over at the boy. "If it's alright with you, I'm going to ask you a few questions. Can you answer them for me? I'll be able to figure out what's happened to you if you do," asked Malik. The boy slowly nodded, and moved a little closer, much to Yami's surprise. "Oh for Ra's sake, is this really necessary, Malik?" Asked a young white-haired boy from behind Malik.

"Yes, it is. But Bakura, Kaiba, and you too, Yami, I'd appreciate it if you'd all stay quiet until I'm done asking him questions." Grunting, the three nodded in agreement. "Alright," started Malik, turning back to the boy. "Do you know where you are?" The boy shook his head. "Do you remember what you were doing last?" Yet again, he shook his head.

Hesitating, Malik asked the question that was weighing on everyone's mind. "... Do you know _who_ you are?" Slowly, the boy answered. "No." Yami's eye's widened. "Hold on! You don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" He asked, concerned. "Nothing," said the boy. _(Well, there goes my hopes of finding out about that weird connection.)_

"Wait a minute!" Interrupted Bakura. "If he can't remember anything, how come he can still speak?" Malik glanced at Bakura quickly, before turning back to the boy, and pointed at Yami's seat.

"What's this?"

Glancing down, the boy answered, "a chair?"

"Yes. And what do we use them for?"

"... To sit on?"

Kaiba snorted, and Malik thought about his responses before explaining. "He has what's called amneisa. Depending on the kind, this can cause long-term memory loss of events prior to when developed, including the identity of the person. He still knows how to speak because the area of the brain that stores language and speech wasn't harmed.

However... the fact he still can recognize objects and how to use them is strange... his relational and procedural memory are located in the same part of the brain, so _both_ should be affected by the blow to the head... But he still can identify objects. I've never encountered something like this before..." Bakura grunted at Malik's analysis. "So basically, he's in a league all his own. Damn brat, we should have just left-"

"Insolence... how _dare_ he speak of me like that..." Surprised, everyone turned to the boy. He had a dark glare aimed at Bakura, but it went away as fast as it came, replaced with the face of a confused boy. "What are you all looking at?" He asked innocently. "Why you-" Bakura started towards him, but Yami held him back. "Leave him be, Bakura." Looking at the boy, he was impressed to see that he hadn't even flinched when Bakura came at him.

Sighing, Kaiba walked out of the room. And after grunting in annoyance, Bakura followed after. "Alright," said Malik. "I'm sure you have questions, so I'll leave it up to Yami to answer them." Yami turned to him. "What?! Why me?!" Malik sighed. "You _are_ the one who wanted to take him in. He's your responsibility now." He walked over to Yami, and whispered in his ear.

"He'll start to open up and depend on you. Tell him what you can, and you might get the answers you want. He might even remember who he is if he sees things that remind him of his past." Winking at Yami, he gave a small wave to the boy, then walked out the room. "He's rather intelligent, isn't he? He seems... like someone I... huh, I don't know what I was going to say."

Yami looked back at the boy. _(What happened to the cowardice? And how did Malik know about that?) _"Well, how about a tour? I don't have a meeting until later, so it's fine." He asked. "Alright. If that's what you want to do with me," responded the boy. He stood up in front of Yami and looked right at him, showing off his clothing: One of Yami's shirts, way too big for him, and no pants. His large amethyst were eyes sparkling right at him.

_(Wha- way too cute- WAIT! No. No. No. NO. NO!) _The boy cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong, Yami?" He asked. Yami felt his face heat up slightly. "N-no!" He said, clearing his throat. "Let's uh, find you some, er... better clothes first. Wait, how did you know my name?" The boy raised an eyebrow. "That's what they called you, is it not? And the intelligent one was Malik, the violent one Bakura, and the silent one Kaiba?"

Yami laughed. "Yeah, you got it right. Now come on, let's go get you a change of clothes." He started out the room, and the boy followed. They made their way down the long hallway, as Yami explained the situation to him.

"So, this is the Wests kingdom? And you are the next in line to the throne?" The boy asked. "Yes, I am. Even though I might not seem like it." Responded Yami. The small boy stopped, and examined Yami. "No... I can see it," was all he said, before walking ahead. "Oh! Hey, wait, this is our stop here!" Exclaimed Yami, before the boy went too far ahead.

They turned into a large room, filled with dozens of different articles of clothing. "Let's see here... ah! Mokuba, could you come here for a moment?" He waved over a young boy with long black hair. "Sure," he responded. He walked over to stand in front of the two. "What is it?" He asked. Yami nodded at the boy. "He needs some clothes. Well, ones that fit, anyway."

Understanding, Mokuba grabbed him by the wrist, and led him away. Sighing, Yami stepped back out of sight. "What is it that you want, Seto? Why are you following us?" He whispered. Stepping out of the shadows was Seto Kaiba. "What are you _doing_, Yami?" He asked. "You shouldn't trust the boy so easily. We know nothing of who he is; for all we now, he could be a threat to us."

Yami chuckled. "A threat? Does he look like a threat to you?" He asked, nodding in the boy's direction. Mokuba was holding up different pieces of clothing against the boy's chest, trying to find one of the appropriate size. The two were laughing, and it looked like he was enjoying himself. "Besides," he added. "I want to know who he really his, probably almost as much as he does."

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "And why is that? Don't tell me you've taken a liking to him?" Yami avoided eye contact. "You_ know_ that you can only be with the one who is your Rai-"

"I know, Seto," interuppted Yami. "_We_ _all_ know that painfully well. Even so, there was something back at the river..." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "Nevermind," he said, as the boy came toward him, with Mokuba in tow. There was something about the way he walked with his arms behind his back, that made Yami feel like he was used to being in the lead.

He was now dressed in white, with clothes that fit him perfectly. "It suits you," said Yami. The boy let out a large smile. "Really? You think so?" He asked cheerfully. Yami felt his face heat up, and he turned away. "Er, yes... perfect," he said. He heard the boy laugh behind him. "Still," said Mokuba, causing Yami to regain his exposure. He turned back to them.

"Isn't it weird how alike you two are?" He asked. Yami and the boy only looked at each other. "Yes, the resemblance_ is_ uncanny..." Added Kaiba. "Still... there's something different about you two," continued Mokuba. Yami raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?" He asked. Mokuba looked between the two of them. "I'm not quite sure... he just seems... lighter than Yami?"

The boy laughed. "You mean because I'm smaller than him?" Mokuba shook his head. "Not weight wise... Yami's... dark, and you seem... light," he said. "I'm not sure how to explain it. You balance each other out, maybe?" He looked up at Kaiba. "Do you get what I mean, brother?" He asked. Kaiba only shrugged his shoulders, before leaving the room.

"He's your brother?" Asked the boy. Mokuba nodded, but Yami answered instead. "Yes, this is Mokuba Kaiba, Seto's younger brother." Mokuba held out his had, and the boy took it. "And what's your name?" He asked. The boy looked saddened at the question. Yami filled Mokuba in on the details about him. "I see," Mokuba said.

"Well, even so, we can't just call you 'boy,'" he continued. "I agree," added Yami. "We do need to give you a name..." He thought about it for a moment. "Well, if I am 'dark,' and that makes you 'light,'..." The boy only looked up in confusion. "Alright, it's settled. Until we reclaim your identity, we'll call you... 'Hikari.'"

Yami felt his face flush at the large smile he was given by the boy... by Hikari. _(This could be rather... troublesome... But hey, it could be fun as well.) _

* * *

**Yuu: So... I really didn't want everyone calling him by one of Yami's nicknames, but I couldn't keep referring to him as boy. That was even worse. And I had no idea what else to call him.**

_Leiko: Amneisa?! You gave him freakin' amnesia?! WHY?!_

**Yuu: Hey, it basically said so in the summary. There shouldn't have been much of a surprise.**

Kyo: Please review!

_Leiko: WHAT?! WHY YOU-_


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuu: Yay! I did work!**

_Leiko: Good Job! Now for you **other** stories..._

**_Yuu: T^T (*cries*) We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this._**

* * *

"Well, I think that's just about enough for the tour now. I'll show you the other parts of the castle later. However, I have a meeting to attend at the moment... the question is what to do with you..." Yami was standing outside the meeting chambers with Hikari. He had finally finished giving him the quick run-down of his situation, and had given him a quick show of part of the castle.

"Then again... you'll probably be here for a while, so I suppose it'll be good if you see what's going on here. Very well Hikari, how would you like to sit in on the meeting? I'll introduce you to some friends of mine," asked Yami. His his face lit up in interest. "Yes, I would like to see what's going on! Er, if it's alright, that is..." He fidgeted nervously in embarrassment.

Yami laughed. "Of course it is, if I say so, at least. Come on, it'll be starting soon." Yami stepped forward, pushing open the large doors. Beyond them, was a large room, the ceiling towering over Yami. There were long, wooden tables along the sides of the room, with people seated at many open chairs. Large windows let the sunlight shine in, making the stained-glass window in the front of the chamber seem to glow.

At the front of the room was a throne, but it wasn't especially dazzling as most would expect. Next to it, were more chairs on each side, with a small table in front of each. "It's beautiful!" Exclaimed Hikari, who was looking up at large chandeliers in awe. Yami laughed at his reaction. "I suppose... but if you think that this is impressive, wait until I show you the Grand Ballroom! It's truly a work of art-"

"PRINCE!" Yami flinched at the sudden outburst, and turned to see Kaiba walking toward them, arms crossed. "Why am I _not_ surprised?! Would it be possible for you to _once_ show up on time?! Everyone's been waiting for you, and-" He stopped mid-sentence, seeing Hikari standing behind Yami. Sighing, he turned around, facing the way he came. "Let's just get this over with."

Smiling at Hikari, to reassure his worried look, he walked toward the throne. Sitting on his right was Kaiba, and on his left was Bakura. Yami motioned for Hikari to stand to the left of Bakura. Glancing around, he saw a Coat of Arms, presumably the West's, on each wall. Next to him, was a small rack, holding multiple types of weapons. Hikari flinched away from them, feeling uncomfortable.

He listened to what the citizens were telling Yami. Many of the complaints were about how resources were being used for the army. Apparently, tensions were high with the South, and the two countries were close to war. Yami kept explaining how they were planning to handle the situation. He also said they've sent word to the North, but haven't received a response.

The final person to speak for the prince was a young man with dark skin and light colored hair. Hikari noticed he looked slightly different from the others he had seen. An uneasy feeling began growing in Hikari's chest. _(Something about him seems... off.) _He kept asking Yami about what they were planning to do to the South, not why, like the others were. His suspicion was growing with each passing second.

Hikari noticed the mans right hand was fidgeting under his long sleeve. His feet turned, ever so slightly, and his position changed. Hikari knew what was going to happen, and his first instinct wasn't to warn Yami. Not knowing how his body reacted in such a way, Hikari grabbed a light sword from the rack next to him, as the man ran toward Yami, unsheathing a small blade.

Faster than anyone noticed, Hikari was immediately in front of Yami, blocking the assassin. Narrowing his eyes in on the blade, he focused all of his strength into his arms, and parried the larger mans attack. He countered, and knocked the blade out of his hand, sending it across the room. Hikari turned his sword on it's side, and hit the man's legs, sending him slamming into the ground.

Hikari immediately positioned himself over the man, his blade pointing at his neck. The rest of the room finally catching up to what happened, the guards ran towards the assailant, apprehending him. Yami and the others ran to Hikari. "A-are you alright?! How'd you do that!" Exclaimed Yami. He grabbed Hikari by the shoulders.

For a split second, Yami saw a dark malice in the boy's eyes, but it was immediately replaced with his usual innocent look. "H-huh? I... I don't know... my body just reacted on it's own..." Yami sighed at his response. "But you're _sure_ your all right? He didn't hurt you?" He grabbed Hikari's face, and turned it side to side, examining it for wounds.

"Uh, yes, i'm fine... somehow," he muttered. "But are _you_ all right Yami? He was after _your_ life, after all. Not mine." Yami only laughed. "Yes, i'm fine, thanks to you. I owe you my life, Hikari." He blushed slightly at the hint of respect and gratitude in his tone. "N-no... that's not..." He wasn't sure what to say to that. "Well, we _all_ owe you our thanks. He is our prince, after all. As idiotic as he may be," said Kaiba.

Yami glared at him. "However," he added. "The way you handled that blade..." He let his words hang in the air. Hikari glanced down, to see the sword still in his hand. Surprised, he dropped it, the sound reverberating on the marble. He looked down, embarrassed at the awkward silence. "Yeah, that style certainly was... _different._"

The group turned to see a guard standing behind them. He bent over, picking up the sword. "That was a Northern styled technique, developed for people with smaller body types. It uses quick movements, and short bursts of strong attacks, so as not to draw out a long fight." Yami nodded at his remark. "Makes sense. We believe that he possibly came from the North.

But the real question is where were you when all this happened Duke? You are my guard, after all," he said. The guard named Duke only shrugged. "I saw him grab the sword. He was closer to you anyway. But what about _you_, Bakura? You were sitting next to him!" Bakura only grunted. "Do your own damn job!" As the two butted heads, quite literally, Yami pulled Hikari off to the side.

"Back to the topic on hand... thank you, Hikari. You saved me," he said quietly, so only he could hear. He blushed at the thanks. "S-sure..." He said. Yami smiled, as Duke waved him over to talk to him. Hikari was dragged off by Mokuba and Malik, who looked panicked. "About that technique," said Duke, grabbing Yami, Kaiba, and even Bakura's attention.

"While I did say it was from the North, there's something else: I first saw it demonstrated in a joint training group with the North a few years back. I was paired up with some annoying blonde kid. Anyway, apparently blondey was set up to be the next captain of the King's guard. The sword style he demonstrated was the same one the kid just used."

Yami looked confused. "Okay, so what's the point? You said it was a Northern style, so it stands to reason that others would know it." Duke nodded. "Yes, but there's more. The kid had a huge mouth, and was bragging all about this style. It's called Nouzan Rain." Kaiba's eyes lit up in surprise. "Northern Line?" He exclaimed.

Duke nodded. "Well, that's what it's more commonly called. It's actual name is Nouzan Roiyaru Rain." It was Yami's turn to be surprised. "_Royal_... Northern Line?!" Duke nodded, "Apparently, it's a technique originally invented by a captain of the King's Guard in the North centuries ago. Many of the men born into the Northern royal line are small of stature, and don't have the physical strength to fight off opponents.

Because of this, the Nouzan Roiyaru Rain was developed, so that the men who _were_ weaker than others could defend themselves from attackers." Yami's expression turned serious. "Do you mean to tell me... that he is a royal of the North?!" Duke shook his head. "Not necessarily. Originally, only the king's or prince's would learn this technique.

However, nowadays, it's not just the royal line. Anyone who's in the King's Guard, or a duke, or even a duchess will be taught it." Bakura shook his head. "I admit, the kid's got skill. And given he is a twerp, that _doesn't_ mean he's a noble! For all we know, he could just be a simple servant! Only Ra knows what the North does!"

Kaiba nodded. "That_ is_ true. There are many possibilities of who he could be. But there_ is_ one thing we _do_ know: He's at_ least_ got friends in high places."

* * *

**Yuu: Ah yeah! Yugi's got skills! "How many people can do it like Yugi? ZERO! Keep it so cool like him? ZERO! Yami knows their ain't nobody, nobody- else that can make it so hot like him! ZERO! Take it to the top like him! Zero! Yami knows their ain't nobody, nobody- Zero!"**

_Leiko: ... Alright then. But dear Ra child, work on your singing skills!_

**Yuu: XD Our beloved Western group is getting closer to discovering his true identity! And what of the Northern boys?! Even I don't know -_-'**

Kyo: Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

_Leiko: Where'd you come up with "Raison d'etre" anyway?_

**Yuu: I was shuffling through my ipod and came across the opening for Claymore. I ended up incorporating it into the story since I like the phrase, though.**

Kyo: Cool! We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.

* * *

**~The Northern Kingdom~**

It had been a week since Yugi had gone missing, and his friends were frantic with worry. It took all Marik and Ryou had to keep Joey from jumping in the river after him. The worst thing for his friends was that they had no idea where he was, or if he was safe. Whenever Yugi would leave the kingdom for long periods of time for diplomatic reasons, he would always leave Marik in charge, since Joey would always accompany him.

However, Marik could only be a stand-in for so long. After about a month or so, the person next in line for the throne would take over. And it wasn't anyone Yugi trusted. Being the previous king's brother, Yugi's uncle was next in line for the throne. A great concern for the people of the kingdom was that he would be a tyrant like his brother.

The citizens showed great relief when the king's wife had given birth to a son, giving them hope that when he would grow up, he would be a loving, kind king. And that he had. But now that he was gone, the kingdom was restless once again. Everyone was worried for their beloved king, who was only a young boy, yet had earned the respect of his people.

Because of this predicament, the castle was called into council. They were to discuss how to handle the present situation. Present at the meeting would be the royal line, nobles, councilmen, members of the King's guard, and select citizens to represent the people. Marik, Joey, and Ryou would be present as well.

"His Majesty has been gone 7 days, with no word of his whereabouts," said a councilmen. "As much as it pains me to say it, we need a ruler." Yugi's uncle stood up, and walked to the center of the room. "I agree. While I worry about my nephew, and believe the general is doing well in his place," he added, glancing at Marik. "We need the kingdom to stabilize by keeping a set ruler!"

"Oh, and I suppose you're the only one for the job?!" Exclaimed Marik, meeting the uncle eye-to-eye on the floor. "Marik's right!" Yelled Joey, who stood beside his friend. "Whether he's here or not, Yug's still our king! I won' except it any other way!" The few citizens present agreed as well. Before long, the chamber seemed to grow into a large debate: half the room wanting a new ruler, the other apossed to it.

"I... have... excuse me?!" Ryou was struggling to be heard over the crowd of people. "I believe... I have an... idea... EXCUSE ME! I HAVE A PROPOSITION!" He yelled, shocking the entire population. "Geez, no need ta yell, Ryou," said Joey. Frustrated, Ryou took his seat once again. "I have an idea that will benefit_ both_ sides, if you will," he said.

Marik nodded, telling him to continue. "His Majesty has been gone for almost a week. In the laws of the royal family, it is stated that the current ruler, whatever reason being for his inability to rule, has one month to reclaim the throne before it can be abandoned. I propose we form a small search party, consisting of Marik, Joey, and I. We shall search every town in the North, and the other territories: West, East, even the South, if we must.

If we cannot locate him within the remaining three weeks... he will have _no_ choice... but to surrender his throne."

* * *

**~The Western Kingdom~**

It has been a week since Hikari has come to live with Yami in the castle, and he adapted to life there quite well. However, they aren't much closer to finding out who he really is. So far, he had regained a few childhood memories, but nothing that really told him about himself. They were relatively simple: playing in a creek with a blonde-haired boy, being patched up by a white-haired boy, and losing in a sword fight with a tan-haired boy.

What he was truly curious about, were the strange scars he found on his body. He had managed to keep them hidden from Yami, since they were all in places covered by clothing. It was obvious that they were rather old, and it mad him wonder just what sort of childhood he had. After the intruder had tried to attack Yami, he had Malik examine Hikari, just to make sure he was unhurt.

It was the first time Hikari had noticed the scarring. Malik was at first concerned they were from the encounter, but upon closer inspection, he realized they were quite old, and had healed already. He believes that most of them came from when Hikari was a kid, though he's not sure what had caused them. Hikari didn't want Yami to worry about him, and asked Malik not to tell.

While Malik agreed... he didn't keep his promise. After the examination, when Hikari had already gone to bed, Malik payed a visit to Yami in his room. "There's what?!" Exclaimed Yami. "Scars, and many of them. Mostly on his back, but some are on his chest, arms, and legs. They aren't very noticable, and I believe it's because most were inflicted as a child," responded Malik.

"Inflicted? You mean as in..." Yami couldn't finish his sentence. Malik's expression grew sad. "Yes. I believe someone abused him when he was young. As to why or how, I don't know. All I can say, is that it must have been excruciatingly painful for him..." Yami kicked out at the desk in front of him in anger. "Who would _do_ such a thing to him?!"

Malik only shook his head. "I can't answer_ that_, either," he said, sitting down beside Yami. "There_ is_ something I've been thinking, though..." Yami glanced at him. "What is it?" Malik looked out the window to his left. "We know he's from the North, yes?"

"Right."

"And it's possible he has some connection to a noble?"

"Possibly."

"Well... why hasn't someone come looking for him yet? Or rather... what if someone does?" Yami looked confused. "What do you mean?" He asked. "Well... if he were to regain his memories, or someone were to claim to know him... would you let him go?" Malik asked. Yami only looked more confused at his question.

"What do you mean would I let him go? That'd be his home, wouldn't it? Of course I would! He deserves to know who he is..." Yami started to sound uncertain. "Even if these people were the one's who gave him those scars?" Asked Malik. Yami's eyes widened. "Well... that's... he's not really... I don't know, Malik. I just don't know what i'd... what I _will_ do when the time comes..."

Malik sighed, and patted Yami on the shoulder. "So dense, my lord,_ so_ dense. Anyway, I'll be heading to my room now. Oh, and Hikari told me not to tell you about the scars. He didn't want to worry you, so don't let on you know, alright?" He waved goodbye before closing the door behind him. "Dense? _I'm_ dense? The hell does he mean..."

* * *

That night, Hikari had dreamt of some of his past. He had three close friends: an energetic blonde who constantly picked fights, yet was very kind-hearted. A quiet, white-haired boy, who was always looking out for others. And a tan-haired boy, who could be rather violent, but would show kindness even so. He had a mother, but... she died in childbirth.

His father... was important, he remembered that much. But as to why, he didn't know. When he thought of his father, Hikari would became afraid, and would feel pain throughout his body. Pushing those thoughts off to the side, he tried to remember more. He wanted to know, to know who he was. Hikari was finally starting to remember some things, and didn't want to lose them.

He saw a carriage, with a bolt slightly lose. A bridge built over a ferocious river, sweeping along the bank of a field. He felt himself hold on tight to the carriage, as it fell over the side of the railing. He saw himself crash into a large boulder, as if he was outside his own body. Finally, he watched himself be carried away by the river's current.

* * *

**Yuu: Phew! Another chapter done after 1 week worth of work! And it's only... 1:53 am... wow, off to bed!**

**Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yuu: OH YEAH! Two chapters in two days! Four days off of school has made me _so_ productive!**

_Leiko: Ah, how time flies~_

Kyo: We do not own YugiOh, the characters, or anything in this.

* * *

"Hikari? It's time to wake up," said Yami, who was nudging the boy in the arm. Today was the day Yami was going to take him outside the castle, and he didn't want to start too late. Hikari mumbled in his sleep, and pulled one of his pillows into his chest. Yami chuckled at his childish appearance. "Come on, Hikari! We have to get ready to go!"

Yami dragged the sheet right off of him, making Hikari shiver slightly. "Joey~ I told you: If we're not under attack, lemme sleep!" He said, slowly coming to. Yami looked at him in confusion. "We're not under attack, and i'm not Joey," he said. Hikari looked up at him with large amethyst eyes. "Huh? Oh, sorry Yami. I don't know what that... Hold on! I remember!"

He suddenly shot out of bed, shocking Yami. "W-what?! What is it?!" Exclaimed Yami, jumping back from surprise. "You remembered something?" Hikari stood up, and grabbed onto Yami's arms. "M-my past! I mean, I don't remember much of it, but some things! Joey was... my best friend... and... well, that's about as much as I remember, but there were others, too!"

Yami could easily see the excitement in his eyes. "Alright, alright! Hold on, okay? Get dressed first, and then you can tell me all about it," he said. Hikari gave him the biggest smile he had ever seen, and Yami felt his face flush. All of a sudden, Yami thought Hikari had the most adorable look, with his excited features and bed head. Yami simply cleared his throat.

"I-I'll just, um... wait outside then. Don't take to long." Hikari nodded in understanding. Yami left the room, found a chair to sit on in the hallway, and sighed. _(Can't go thinking like that, Yami! You are a prince, so act like it! You can't just randomly start thinking that **a boy** is cute! It won't-)_ "Prince~ there you are! We've been looking for you!"

Surprised, Yami looked up to see a group of concu-... _attractive young women,_ standing before him. "We haven't seen you in so long! What're you doing on this side of the castle, handsome?" Asked a brunette. "Are you paying a visit to _that boy_ you picked up?" Questioned a blonde girl, who moved in closer to Yami. "I don't have _time_ for you all," he said, standing up. "And I've told you not to bug me!"

"Aw, you don't have to be like that! We just feel lonely is all," cooed one. "Yeah! You rarely gave us attention before, and it's even less now since _that boy_ came here!" Said another. Yami was starting to get angry, but knew better than to take his anger out physically... on a woman. "Do not speak of him like that! You know nothing of who he-"

"And neither do you! We heard the rumors, and we know the boy has no memories!" Responded the brunette. "So what's your aim in this, _Prince_?" Asked the blonde. "What do you gain from keeping him around?" Yami sighed in frustration and anger. "More than what I get form you all. Now leave me be before I get angry!"

He started towards Hikari's room. "Oh, I get it!" Called a girl from behind. Yami turned to face her. "This boy's become your play-thing, isn't that right?" She asked, moving closer to a now still Yami. "You know nothing about him, and that makes him interesting... will you become bored of him, Yami? This new play-thing of yours? How long until you no longer need him? When will-"

"Yami?"

He turned around, hearing a small voice come from behind. Hikari was standing in the doorway, looking... hurt. Yami felt a small twinge of pain in his heart seeing him look like that. "W-what are they talking about, Yami?" He stepped forward, clutching onto the bag around his shoulder, which Yami had given him. "Is... is that true? What they're saying?"

Yami was almost too stunned to speak. "H-Hikari, that's... I mean, don't... don't listen to them, alright? It's not true!" Yami was practically pleading to Hikari, trying to convince him otherwise. "Oh, but it is!" One of the girls walked over, and wrapped her arms around Yami. "Before you, he would always... make use, of our _skills_," she whispered, while Yami tried to shake her off.

"Don't listen to them! I would never-" He cut himself off, as he saw Hikari tear up. When Yami reached out for him, Hikari flinched back, turned away, and ran down the hall. "Hikari! Hikari, come back here!" Yami tired calling after him, but he was fast, and already out of sight before Yami could shake off the girls. He turned back to glare at them. "You _will_ pay for this, remember that," was all he said, before starting down the hall.

* * *

Hikari was so upset at what he heard, that he kept running down the halls, and hadn't realized he had gotten lost. He only knew his way around part of the castle, and this wasn't it. He wiped his tears away, as he tried to calm himself down._ (Okay, I probably over-reacted back there... I don't have reason to beleive what they said, either. But it just made me so...)_

"Hikari? Is that you?" He turned around to see Malik standing in the hallway, holding a stack of papers. "Malik, yeah... I was just um..." Malik shook his head. "Don't make excuses. You look terrible, are you alright? Do you need me to take a look at you?" he asked, making his way toward him. "N-no, I was just with Yami, and-"

"Are you _crying_?!" He asked, getting a closer look at his face. He furiously wiped at his eyes. "Hey hey! Stop that, it'll hurt!" Exclaimed Malik, as he pulled Hikari's hands away. The area under his eyes was starting get red. Malik sighed, and started to lead Hikari into the room. "Come on! Tell me what happened!" He dragged Hikari into his room, and dabbed at his eyes with a wet cloth.

"For future reference, don't rub at your eyes like that. The material on your sleeve will just irritate your skin like that..." Hikari nodded, and Malik handed him a glass of some sort of hot drink. "Now, you said something happened with Yami?" Hikari nodded, and Malik sighed. "What has our idiot prince done _now_?" He asked, laying his head in his hand.

Hikari quickly explained what had happened earlier with the, er... _women_. Malik shook his head. "And you ran just ran out of there?!" Hikari looked taken aback. "Look, those girls have been hanging over Yami for as long as I can remember. He's never gone along with it though, with anyone, not ever. He's not like that." Hikari looked relieved at this.

"Why did it bother you so much?" Asked Malik. Hikari looked up at him. "W-what?" Malik moved to sit across from him. "Why did it bother you to think that Yami had slept with someone?" Hikari flushed. "W-well, I don't know! A-anyway, I should be getting back, and apologize to Yami! Thanks Malik!" He got up and ran out the door. "Why do I try with those two?" Muttered Malik.

* * *

Yami was racing though the hallways, trying to figure out where Hikari had run off to. He sure was fast, and the castle was large. Yami was starting to lose hope that he'd ever find him, when he turned a corner and bumped right into him. "H-Hikari! _Here_ you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He exclaimed, grabbing his arms before he could run away again.

"Listen, I _swear_ I never-"

"I know, Yami."

"...What?"

"I ran into Malik. He explained it to me."

"Oh..." Yami sighed in relief, glad that he didn't have to explain it to him. "But I'm sorry Yami, I shouldn't have listened to them," said Hikari, looking a little guilty. Yami chuckled, and ruffled his hair gently. "It's alright, Hikari. I'm just glad it's settled," he said. Hikari smiled at him, as he leaned in, and rested his head on Yami's chest.

"Me too," he whispered, as he gave Yami a quick hug, and backed away. "Now let's go! You said you'd take me outside today!" He turned around, and started walking down the hall to the right. Yami stood there in complete embarrassment, as he felt his face heat up a great amount. "H-Hikari?!" He called, as he turned to face him.

"It's that way," he muttered, pointing to the left. Hikari laughed, and turned back in the right direction. "Wait, what're you doing ?" Asked Hikari, as he glanced back at Yami. "N-nothing, it's fine," he responded. He was holding his bag in front of his face, trying to hide the burning blush on his face from Hikari. _(This... isn't good... I think I... might seriously... like him.)_

* * *

**Yuu: ALRIGHT! Maybe I can get some things going here in the story now that this all outta the way!**

_Leiko: She remembered that Yami's known as the "womanizing heir to the Western Throne," and used this chapter to explain that angle, and how it came to be... sorta._

Kyo: Yep! Please Review!


	7. Chapter 7

**Yuu: Long chapter, yay!**

_Leiko: But the content is..._

Kyo: Zip it! We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.

* * *

"Ah, 'dis is hopeless!" Exclaimed Joey. "We'll never find Yug' at 'dis rate!" He complained. Marik, Ryou, and Joey had finishing scanning the North for Yugi. Each had covered different ares, searching multiple towns for him, but to no avail. They were now in the eastern area of the North, as far away from the castle as possible, while still being in their territory.

"Relax Joey," said Marik. "We'll find him in time." Joey instantly turned on Ryou. "'Dis is all your fault! Why the hell did ya give us a damn deadline?!" He yelled. "They were about to turn on him!" Exclaimed Ryou, upset his friend blamed him for their current situation. "They wouldn't have waited any longer for hi to return. There were more supporters against him than with him!

If I hadn't brought up the regulations, his uncle would be king by now!" He yelled, becoming worked up. Marik sighed, frustrated from being caught in the middle of his friends ridiculous argument. "Enough!" He exclaimed, shocking the two into silence. "This isn't helping! What we need to focus on is finding Yugi, not who's fault any of this is! It's not going to do us any good for you two to have this pointless fight!"

Joey and Ryou lowered their heads. "Yeah, you're right... sorry Ry, I'm just worried about Yug', is all," said Joey. "We don' know were he is, or if he's all right... But 'dat isn' the only thing, though..." Marik glanced at him. "What else?" Joey's eyes turned sad. "You know how he can get... after what happened to him as a kid. He doesn' know what's happenin' when it does, though!

What if he hurts someone? If he comes across somethin' he feels is dangerous... he could seriously hurt someone, or even kill 'em!" Ryou nodded. "I know. We'll find him before anything bad happens." Marik slid off of his horse, while Ryou and Joey followed his example. "We've had a long day," said Marik. "Let's just rest for we head into the Eastern territory, so be on your best behavior!" He exclaimed, glancing at Joey.

Ryou laughed, "I think we should be more worried about you." Joey snorted, and Marik seemed to pout slightly. "Anyway," said Ryou. "What if Yugi isn't in the East?" Mariks eyes turned serious. "Then we head to the West."

* * *

"This truly is a beautiful kingdom," commented Hikari. Yami had decided to take him into town for the day. "I'm glad you think so," he said. Hikari's smile started to slowly fade. "I couldn't help but notice, though..." He muttered. "What is it?" Asked Yami, turning to look at him. "You certainly have a lot of troops down here," Hikari said quietly.

Yami could barely hear him over the roar of the crowd. He watched as Hikari's eyes started to darken, turning a murky red as they glazed over. It was a look Yami had seen twice before, and neither of the occurences were exactly pleasant. Hikari glanced around, eyeing the soldiers scattered about, or more specifically, each of their weapons.

"Hikari? Are you all right?" Yami asked, questioning his strange behavior. Hikari seemed to not have heard him. "Southerners..." He mumbled, slowly walking towards a group of soldiers. "They try to harm me," he whispered. "But I know to get them before they can get me!" He exclaimed, as he reached out for a soldiers sword.

"HIKARI!" Yami yelled, as he wrapped his arm around Hikari, pulling him back. When he slammed into Yami's chest, his eyes quickly lightened, returning to the beautiful amethyst color they usually were. "Yami?" Said Hikari, looking confused. "What are you doing?" Yami looked down. Hikari had the same innocent features on his face as always.

"My Prince, is something the matter? You look worried," asked the soldier in front of him. Yami shook his head. "No, it's nothing," he said, glancing back down at Hikari, who was looking up back at him, his face slightly tinted with red. "Y-Yami, if there's nothing wrong... could you let me go?" He asked, his blush darkening. Yami finally realized he was still holding onto him. He then let go, embarrassed.

"Y-yeah, sorry." Hikari smiled, and shook his head. "It's fine. I just don't understand why you grabbed me, is all." Now Yami had the confused look. "You mean... you don't remember?" Hikari raised an eyebrow. "Remember what?" Yami grabbed his arm, and lead him a little further away from the crowd. He pointed at the soldiers sword.

"You were reaching for the sword, muttering about how Southerners are trying to get you?" Hikari shook his head. "I don't remember anything like that. I'm not sure why I'd do that, though. You've been so nice to me, Yami! I love being here with you!" He said smiling. Yami blushed, hearing the words I, love, and you in the same sentence directed at him._  
_

Clearing his throat, Yami looked away. "Well, I'm glad you feel that way. Shall we just continue the tour then?" He asked, and Hikari nodded. "Anyway, back to your earlier comment. There are many soldiers here. The South is really putting the pressure on us, and we need to be prepared in the event of an attack." Hikari slowly nodded.

"Okay... I understand that, but why is it the South is pressuring you?" Yami looked straight ahead, in a somewhat proud manner. "They wish to expand their territory North-ward. To do that, their first step would be to take either the West or East. Since the East is mainly agricultural, they don't have many troops, and it would be pointless to attack them first.

Since both the West and the North are allied with the East, if the South were to attack them, both of our countries would have no choice but to intervene. The South would then have to fight two countries at once, putting them at a major disadvantage." Hikari nodded in understanding. "Is the North preparing for war too?" He asked. Yami shook his head.

"I don't know. We've sent both letters and messengers to the North requesting meetings and assistance on the matter, but we've never heard anything back." Hikari shook his head. "But that's not possible, I never received such... huh?" He looked up, confused. "What was I saying? I... don't know..." His vision suddenly went black.

* * *

When his vision returned, he was no longer with Yami in the West. He was somewhere else, standing next to a blonde boy, who was smiling happily. Hikari recognized him from a previous flashback to his childhood. This boy was one of his close friends, except for he looked older than in the previous memory. "Come on, Yug'! Ry's waitin' for us!" He said. Hikari was looking through a boy's eyes, and had no control over his body.

The boy grabbed 'his' hand, and led him through long hallways, running by people who bowed to them as they passed. "Young Lord, please do not run through the halls!" Yelled a woman, and 'he' waved as they turned a corner. He passed by a small fountain in a foyer, and he looked into the water. To Hikari's surprise, he was looking at himself. _(This must be another flashback...)  
_

"J-Joey! Please slow down, I don't want him to hear us!" The blonde boy, apparently named Joey, slowed down, as he turned to look at him. "Alright Yug', I gotcha-"

"What are you doing?!" The two boys froze, as Hikari turned around to see an angry black-haired man. "F-Father..." Whispered Hikari, who turned around to face his friend. "Joey, run!" He yelled, pushing him away. The blonde shook his head. "I'm not leavin' ya, Yug'!" He said. Hikari saw could feel tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Just go!" He heard his father's footsteps coming closer. "Run away now! I'll be fine!" His father grabbed him from behind, and lifted him up. "G-go! Find Ryou and Marik! Please, Joey! Just run away-" A hand covered his mouth, as he saw his friend run down the hall. He struggled against the stronger man, as he was hit in the back of the head, and blacked out.

The scene changed, and he was sitting on a bed, across from two boys: one of them the blonde named Joey, and another was a tan-haired boy with purple eyes. Next to Hikari was a small white-haired boy. Slowly, pain intensified across Hikari's body, and he glanced to the side. The white-haired boy was applying a wet cloth to what looked like a deep gash on his arm.

"Yugi," said the tan-haired boy. "I've told you, just run from him when he finds you! And stay away from that side of the castle!" Joey started tearing up. "I-I'm sorry Yug'! It's all my fault, I shouldn' have been runnin' with ya like 'dat! Marik's warned us-" Hikari shook his head. "I-It's alright, Joey. He's not usually in this part of the castle. But I'm fine, really. I'm getting more and more used to the pain-"

"It's not all right!" Said the white-haired boy. "Ryou..." Whispered Hikari. "He beats, whips, burns, and cuts you! He's even gone so far as to poison you almost every meal! You can't go on like this! You won't last!" He could see the white-haired boy, named Ryou, start to cry. He reached over, and pulled off Hikari's shirt, leaving his chest in extreme pain.

He grabbed his hand, and lead him in front of a mirror. "Look! Look at what's he's done to you!" He pointed at the mirror, and Hikari looked over. _(Oh no... that... is that why my body is...) _In the mirror, he could see that almost every inch of his body from the neck down was covered in different horrible wounds. Some were covered in bandages, but blood was seeping through many of them.

"Yugi... please... this can't go on! Your body won't be able to hold up much longer!" Pleaded Ryou. "He can't keep doing this. And it's not only you: the way he rules this kingdom is unacceptable!" He exclaimed. The tan-haired boy named Marik nodded. "Please, just let me take care of-"

"No! It's alright, Marik... Don't do anything to him. I... I know what I have to do." He reached over, and pulled a robe on over him. "What're ya goin' to do, Yug'?  
Asked Joey. Hikari headed for the door. "I'm going to end this once and for all."

* * *

**Yuu: Just to clear up any confusion, in the flashback, Hikari is looking through his younger self's eyes, who's being called Yugi by everyone else. When it says like, "said Hikari" it means that Hikari is hearing himself (Yugi) speak in the flashback, not that he himself is speaking.**

_Leiko: The hell, man! I said no more cliffhangers! And why's his life so depressing?!_

**Yuu: YOU CAN'T CONTROL ME! And I... don't know why... That's just how it came out, I guess...**

Kyo: Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

**Yuu: Anybody else messed up with the time change? It's 6:14 and it looks like the middle of the night -_-**

Kyo: Who cares?! I wanna know what'll be revealed this time?! ... Seriously dude, what's goin' on?!

_Leiko: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this._

**_(A/N: Any flashbacks Hikari is having, will now be saying "Yugi said" instead of "Hikari said," or what not. Though they are the same person, It'll just be too confusing if I keep changing between Yugi and Hikari. Just know that Hikari is watching these flashbacks through Yugi's eyes.)_**

* * *

"Why hasn't he woken up yet?!" Exclaimed Yami. Hikari had passed out a few days ago while in town. No matter what Malik tried, he just wouldn't regain conciousness. "I told you, I don't know!" Exclaimed Malik. "There's nothing physically wrong with him. It must have something to do with his mental state." Yami looked at Malik, confused.

"I don't understand," he said. Kaiba sighed, and took a seat. "It means, he just might not _want_ to wake up," he said quietly. Yami slammed his fist down in the table. "Why wouldn't he want to?! Are you saying-"

"Be quiet!" Yelled Malik. "It's not doing him any good! And I only said that it has to do with his mental state. Kaiba's just... saying it weirdly... What I_ mean_ is, Hikari's been through a lot. Perhaps while he's in this unconcious state, he feels... safer and happier?" Yami raised an eyebrow, and Bakura snorted. Sighing, Malik walked over to a book shelf, and pulled a large leather book out.

He set it on the table, and flipped through the pages, until he found the right one. "Here," he said, as Yami, Kaiba, and Bakura peered over Malik's shoulder. It was a medical encyclopedia, and he had opened the page on amnesia. "What are you getting at, Malik?" Asked Bakura. Malik pointed to a paragraph towards the end of the page.

"I think this'll explain what I mean better," said Malik. He started to read aloud a section on amneisa.

_"With victims of long-term amnesia, they lose most, if not all, of their memories previous to the incident that sparked the memory loss. However, in rare cases, the patient can sometimes remember parts of their past, even all of it. If a victim does remember their past, it will come in pits and pieces, and most of the time, these memories are triggered by seeing something which reminds him or her of the past."_

"Has Hikari mentioned anything about remembering his past?" Asked Duke, who appeared out of nowhere, shocking the group around the table. "Duke? What're you doing here?" Asked Yami. He shrugged in response. "Well, has he?" Asked Bakura. Yami nodded. "A bit. Mostly about some friends he has, and his father."

"Anything specific?" Asked Malik.

Yami thought about it for a moment. "I think he mentioned his best friends name is Joey? Joey... Wheel, or something."

Duke's head shot up. _(Joey? Joey Wheel? ... Why does that name sound familiar?)_

Kaiba shook his head. "That isn't much to go on." Malik nodded, and turned back to the book.

_"However, with some patients, memories can return all at once. This can shock the victim into a comatose state. This is rather dangerous, and there is no way to tell if the patient will ever regain conciousness again, let alone their past."_

"Do you think that's what's wrong with him? He's having flashbacks of his past all at once?" Asked Kaiba. Malik nodded. "It explains why he's physically fine," was all he said. Yami sat in the chair next to Hikari's bed. "Still... I don't like the sound of that last bit." Malik nodded in agreement.

"Joey..." Muttered Duke. The group turned to look at him. "Joey... Wheel... Wheel... Wheel-er... Wheeler. Wheeler! Joey Wheeler! That's it!" He shouted. Yami jumped in surprise. "What's it? What're you going on about?" He asked. Duke ran over and shook Yami's shoulders. "Joey Wheeler! _That's_ his name! Not Wheel!" Yami looked slightly confused.

"Well, now that you mention it, I think that _was_ his name. But what does that have to do with anything?" He asked. Duke smiled. "I _know_ that name!" Kaiba approached him, skeptical. "How would you know what his friends name is?" Duke turned to him. "Remember when Hikari fought off that assailant? And how I recognized the style?!" Kaiba and the others nodded.

"Well, do you remember the story I told about the training camp? And the boy I sparred with?" Again, the group nodded. Duke smirked. "As it turns out, Blondey's name was Joey Wheeler. It looks like Hikari's best friend is the captain of the Northern King's Guard." Yami stood up, and headed to the door. "Where're you going, Yami?" Asked Bakura.

"To my room," he said. "I have a letter I need to write."

* * *

Once again, Hikari was looking through the eyes of his past self, _Yugi. _He'd lost track of how long he'd been following along with these events, changing times and location to see different scenarios. What he'd gathered so far with this current 'memory,' was that he was at 'Yugi's' coronation. He'd never seen how, but apparently his father had passed away, and Yugi was ascending to the throne.

_"All Hail King Yugi! All Hail King Yugi!"_

Yugi stood up to face an overwhelming crowd. "Congratulations Your Majesty!" He turned to see his friend Joey, smiling away in his official uniform. "Thanks, Joey. This'll probably be one of the last times I see you in that, huh?" He asked. Joey laughed. "Well see," he said, as he gave Yugi a light hug. "You've gotta lot of work to do! Ya ready for it?" He asked.

Yugi nodded. "Someone has to do it Joey. The question is," he said, as Marik, Ryou, and Serenity approached. "If you all are willing to help me change this country," he asked. His friends smiled in approval of his line of thinking. "Obviously, Yugi," said Marik. "In fact, if you're ready for some invasions, or what not, I'll be happy to help you out with that!" He said cheerfully.

Yugi laughed, and shook his head. "No, no, that's all right Marik, I think we're good," he said. "But I do appreciate all of the help," he said. "Wait... where's Tristan?" He asked, realizing one of his friends was missing. "Hell if I know," said Marik. "He's probably around here somewhere," said Ryou. Yugi smiled, and shook his head. "He's out and about as always, huh?" He asked.

"Congratulations on the coronation, _Your Majesty_."

The group turned to see Yugi's uncle standing behind them. "Thank you, Uncle. I hope we can work together in the future," said Yugi, stepping in front of his friends. "Of course. I'll also do my best to watch over you, with you being so young and inexperienced, that is. After all, we wouldn't want you to suffer the same fate as your father, now would we?"

He bowed his head as he walked away. Yugi narrowed his eyes at him as he left. "Yug'?" Asked Joey, who put a hand in his shoulder. "What's 'dat about?" He asked. Yugi shook his head. "Nothing, Joey. It's fine." He turned around, and looked over the railing at the crowd of citizens, still chanting his name. "Let's just wrap this up, shall we?"

* * *

Hikari awoke to find himself in his room. _(I must have passed out in the courtyard...) _He glanced down to see Yami asleep, his head in his arms, resting on Hikari's bed. _(Yami... I'm sorry.) _He reached over, and pulled a blanket over Yami's shoulders. When he pulled back, he accidentally brushed Yami's cheek, and felt a small jolt run through his arm.

_(That again, huh? Why'd this have to happen to me? I didn't want this! I just had to protect my kingdom! I don't need all of this! I don't! I... didn't need to find my Raison d'etre... And to think it'd be the next heir to the West...)_ He pulled his knees against his chest, as he watched Yami sleep peacefully. _(I'm sorry Yami... I wish I could stay here with you guys... with you... but I just can't!)_

_(I have a kingdom to look after, and I'm sure my friends are worried about me... Tomorrow I'll have to pretend I didn't get my memories back... but when I can, I'll leave... But I promise, I'll make things right when I do.) _He crawled back under the covers, and turned to face Yami. He brushed a bang out of his eyes, and ran his hand through his hair.

He heard Yami mumble in his sleep, "Hikari..." Hikari let slip as small smile. "No," he whispered. "It's Yugi... Yugi Muto."

* * *

"Lord Muto? We received a letter addressed to Sir Joey, but in his absence, I thought I'd turn it over to you." The man grunted, as the young servant woman handed him the letter, bowed, and hurried out the door. He ripped open the envelope, and began to read the letter. When he finsihed, he slammed his fist down on the table.

"Impossible!" He exclaimed, getting up from his desk. "That crash should have killed him! In all the times I've tried to take his life, this was the closest I've come!" He wandered back and forth in frustration. "To think he'd be in the West... and to have made friends with the crowned prince, Yami Sennen, of all people... Luckily his little friends are gone for now.

But knowing them, they'll probably wander into the West soon enough. After all these years, my plan's finally coming together! I won't let you ruin it, Yugi... It looks like I'll have to take things into my own hands."

* * *

**Yuu: Woo! Drama! I was tired of Yugi being an amnesiac, so I made up some (probably) bullsh*t medical thing to fix that. HE REMEMBERS NOW! HAHAHA!**

_Leiko: We'll also be explaining what exactly a Raison d'etre is, what his Uncle's plotting, and what's going on with everything else in the upcoming chapters!_

Kyo: BTW, Hikari will be called Yugi from now on... except when he's talking with those naive Western boys -_- They'll still call him Hikari.

**Yuu: Please Review! And if there's anything else you want answered by the end of the story, leave it in a review or PM!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yuu: WOO! Another long chapter! My muse has come back to work for me after reading a TON of epic angsty KuroFai FanFics XD**

_Leiko: You sound rather... happy, for having been an emotional wreck this past week._

**Yuu: Yup! ^_^**

_Leiko: ... Something bad's gonna happen, right?_

**Yuu: ... We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!**

_Leiko: T^T_

**_*Remember, Yugi will now be referred to as Yugi, not Hikari, save for the one's who don't know his identity, who will still call him Hikari*_**

* * *

"AH!"

"AH!"

...

"Geez! You scared the crap out of me, Hikari!" Said Yami. Yugi shot up from his bed suddenly, shocking the two teens. "S-sorry, Yami. I didn't expect you to be hovering over me..." Yugi said quietly. He looked down at his folded hands, not wanting to face Yami, who had a slight red tint on his face. "W-well, you've been unconious for a few days... I didn't expect you to wake up," he said.

Yugi noticed the relief on Yami's face when he woke up. "I'm sorry to have worried you," whispered Yugi. Yami shook his head. "So long as you're fine... You didn't um... remember anything, did you?" He asked. Yugi's eyes widened for a quick second with both shock and worry, before putting on a smiling face to hide his surprise.

"No, I didn't. Why do you ask?" Yami shook his head. "We just thought that was why you passed out, is all." He cleared his throat, and headed for the door. "Anyway, you woke up just in time for the festival!" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Festival?" He questioned, and Yami chuckled. "Yes, it's an annual festival we hold every year. I think you'll have fun."

He then stepped outside the room so Yugi could change. Sighing, Yugi swung his legs over the side of his bed, and stood up. He walked over to his dresser, and began to change into his new clothes, courtesy of Mokuba. _(A festival, huh? Perhaps I'll be able to escape tonight in the crowds... I don't want to leave Yami with no explanation though... He deserves at least that much.) _

After he finished changing, he sat down at his desk. Opening up a drawer, he pulled out a stack of paper, setting it down on the desk. He picked up the quill on the side, dipped it in the ink, and began to write a letter to his friends.

* * *

"Everyone seems to be having fun," Yugi pointed out, as Yami led him through a crowd of people. He laughed, as he accepted two apples from some villagers. "Yeah, it's a fun time for everyone. It's one of the few occasions everyone can mingle together, no matter what class they are." Yugi smiled, seeing Yami's proud face.

"The villagers seem to love you," said Yugi, as he was handed an apple by Yami. "Do you visit these people often?" Yami took a bite out of the apple in his hand, and nodded. "I... I think that it's good to know what's going on with them. I come to listen to any ideas or complaints, and think of what to do to fix them." He blushed, and went back to eating the apple.

"Sounds stupid, huh?" Yugi only laughed at Yami's embarrasment. "Not at all. I think it's a great thing your doing." It was Yugi's turn to blush at Yami's surprised reaction. "W-what I mean is, I think that knowing what your peoples needs are, is necessary to be a good king. And... I think you'll make a great one, some day Yami..."

Yugi took a bite from his apple, as he watched some women dancing together to music. "It's nice to see villagers so happy," he muttered. "Hopefully, it'll become like this there too..." Yami glanced down at him. "What was that?" He asked. Yugi only shook his head. "Nothing. By the way, what do you have planned for the rest of the day?"

_(I need to find out if there's some time I'll be able to escape.) _Yami smiled at his questioned. "We'll just walk about the festival and enjoy ourselves for now. But I think you'll like what's happening at dinner." Yugi looked up at him with confusion in his eyes. "What's going on then?" Yami blushed for a quick second, though Yugi didn't know why.

"Er, my father will be there. He wishes to meet you," he said quietly. Yugi's blood ran cold. "K-King Sennen will be there?!" Yugi exclaimed. _(This is bad... real bad...) _When Yugi was young, there was a horrible drought that swept the land, affecting the North, South, East, and West. The royal families from each kingdom met in a conference to discuss how to solve the issue. Yugi's father, who was king at the time, had decided to bring Yugi along.

* * *

**~ Ten Years Ago ~**

Yugi was wandering through the halls, wondering where his father had gone. "I... was just with him! How'd we get separated?" He wondered aloud. As he turned the corner, he bumped into something... or someone. When he looked up, he saw an older man with snow-white hair, and a medium-length beard. Yugi looked into the mans crimson eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, sir. I was just looking for my father," muttered Yugi. The man reached out, and Yugi recoiled in reflex. But to Yugis surprise, he only patted him on the head, and ruffled his hair. "It's alright child. I won't hurt you." Yugi gazed into the mans eyes, and only saw sincere kindness in them. Yugi nodded, still shaking slightly.

The man bent down, still ruffling Yugi's hair. "Haha, you look a lot like my son... Tell me boy, you said you were looking for your father? What's your name?" Yugi was flustered at the mans actions. "Uh, um... m-my name's Y-Yugi Muto..." The mans eyes widened in shock, then narrowed in on Yugis. "Your father... is he King Muto?" Yugi only nodded in response.

"I see," said the man. He sighed, and look at Yugi with sadness in his eyes. "So your_ his_ child, huh?" Yugi looked down. He knew why the man looked at him with pity. He knew his father was an evil man, one who had done horrible things. "I... don't want my father here," whispered Yugi. "He doesn't deserve to be King!" He exclaimed, tears stinging his eyes.

The man chuckled lightly. "For as young as you are, you seem to be rather intelligent and wise. Will you promise me something, Yugi?" Yugi looked up at him and nodded. "Become a great king. One that your country has never seen before. Erase the wrong-doings of your father, and help the people of the North. You seem like a kind boy, and I know if you continue to show kindness, despite what you've been though, you'll become an amazing ruler."

Yugi looked at the man in shock. "Me? B-become king? But what about father?" Asked Yugi. The mans eyes darkened. "Every kings rule must end one day. And when that happens to your father, I wish for you to take his place. Can you do that, Yugi?" Yugi hesitated. _(Me... become ruler... And I can help everyone? Everyone that's suffering?)_

Yugi wiped away his tears, and nodded. "Y-yes. I... I want to help my people!" He exclaimed, and the man laughed. "Very good, child. When that day comes, please come and visit me. I know we'll meet again after this, Yugi." Yugi smiled, for the first time in a while. "Now," said the man. "Shall we get going?" He started down the hall, holding Yugi's hand.

"Sir?" Asked Yugi, and the man looked down at him. "What is it, child?" Yugi looked up at him with admiration on his eyes. "What's your name?" He questioned. The man smirked. "Sennen. King Sennen of the West."

* * *

Yugi felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered the time he met Yami's father. _(He... he's the one who taught me that you should rule with kindness towards your people, not rule over them with fear as my father had done. It seems as though he taught Yami this as well. Even so, if he recognizes me... but it's been ten years, there's no way!)_

"Hikari? Is something wrong?" Asked Yami, looking concerned. "You're on the verge of crying," he said. He reached down, and gently wiped away the small tears in the corners of Yugi's eyes. He ran his thumb over Yugi's cheek, which was heating up at Yami's touch. "It's alright, Hikari..." He muttered, not sure why he felt the need to comfort him.

"Y-Yami..." Yugi looked up at him, and saw a hint of lust in the older's eyes. "Y-Yami, wait, I-" Yugi cut off as he saw Yami start to lean in, their lips only inches apart...

"What're ya two doing out here?!" Yami instantly snapped back, at the realization of what he was about to do. He turned to see Bakura headed towards them, with Kaiba, Mokuba, Duke, and Malik right behind. "N-nothing! Just showing Hikari around the festival!" He laughed nervously, as Yugi quickly went back to finishing his apple.

"Uh-huh, suuure," He said, sounding skeptical. "It's time to be getting back to the castle!" Exclaimed Mokuba, looking rather excited. "We have to start getting ready for dinner," he said, smiling up at Kaiba. "Let's get a move on, guys!" He said, turning back around the way they came. Yami walked along side Bakura and Kaiba, as Yugi walked between Mokuba and Malik.

* * *

When the group had finished getting ready for dinner, Malik came to get Yugi from his room. "Ready to go?" He asked, as Yugi nodded. He was dressed in traditional clothing worn by the nobles of both the North and West. It was called a Kimono, and Malik commented on how good Yugi looked in it, causing him to blush.

"I-is it even okay for me to wear this?!" He asked. Yugi was surprised that there was even one that fit him. Malik nodded in response, grinning ear to ear. "Yup. Yami said that it was completely fine! Besides, I think Yami really wanted to see what you looked like dressed up!" He said, before walking out the door. He got Yugi to blush once again.

As they made their way down the hall, Malik led him to the grand ballroom. When the guards pushed open the doors for them, Yugi was taken aback by the beautiful sight before him. It seemed like there was a gold tint on everything in the room, which was lit up by beautiful chandeliers. The entire room was decorated in gold and red.

He saw Yami sitting on a throne across the room. When he saw Yugi, he instantly smiled, and waved him over. As Yugi smiled back, he stepped forward and froze. Sitting next to Yami was his father, King Sennen. "Hikari? What's wrong?" Yugi shook his head, and took a deep breath. "Nothing," he said, as he started toward Yami, who met him halfway.

"So, what d'ya think, Hikari? I thought you'd like it!" He exclaimed, looking pleased with himself. Yugi nodded, and forced a smile. "It really is beautiful, Yami!" But the older looked at him with slight worry. "Hikari? Are you sure you're alright? You look pale..." Yugi shook his head. "I'm fine, really-"

"Yami? Are you ever going to introduce me to your friend?"

Yugi froze hearing the Kings voice. Yami grinned, and called back. "Yeah, yeah, I'll send him over, Old Man," He said, receiving a laugh from his father. Yugi slowly approached the throne, a worried look on his face. He bowed into a kneel, and waiting for the King to speak. "Rise, my child," he said, as Yugi stood up. The king stepped off his throne, and approached the now still teen.

"It's nice to finally meet you, _Hikari,_" he said. There was something about the way that he called his name that put Yugi on edge. "And you, my King," responded Yugi. Sennen lowered his voice, so that only Yugi could hear him over the crowd of people. "My son has become quite taken with you... though I'm sure you already know this," he added, causing Yugi to blush.

The king chuckled at Yugi's reaction, and he leaned in, until his face was side by side with Yugi's. "I hope that you'll continue to watch over him in the future, _Yugi Muto_."

* * *

_Leiko: WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU AND CLIFFHANGERS?!_

**Yuu: I don't know! But I gave you some slight yaoi, so that should make up for-**

_Leiko: NO! _

**Yuu: But-**

_Leiko: I SAID NO!_

Kyo: Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

**Yuu: I plan on updating again in 3 days as a Thanksgiving treat! Look forward to that XD**

_Leiko: Yay! Be productive!_

Kyo: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.

* * *

_(He... He knows!)_ Yugi looked up at Sennen, who was only smiling at him. "H-how did you-"

"I assume there aren't many people wandering around that look like my son," he said. Yugi mentally scolded himself for not realizing that sooner. "W-well, that's probably true, but... I mean..." King Sennen ruffled Yugi's hair, sensing his worry. "Do not fret, child. I will not reveal who you are, and will not try anything to harm you. I assume you've kept your identity a secret for good reason, correct?"

Yugi wasn't sure how to answer that. If the king knew who he was, and wasn't out to harm him, what was there for Yugi to be afraid of? "I... I'm not sure... yesterday, I was just a boy with few memories... and now, I'm the king of a country, and far from home... Not to mention my uncle..." The king chuckled at his response. "I understand your concern. If you wish to keep your identity a secret, so will I until the time comes."

Yugi bowed his head slightly. "Thank you, Your Majesty." It was then that Yami approached the two, looking a little uneasy. "Are you sure you're alright, Hikari? You still look sick..." He placed his hand over Yugis forehead, feeling for any signs of running a fever. Feeling no heat, he pulled his hand back, only to be met with Yugis blushing face.

"Eh-hem, let's um... sit for dinner, shall we?" He asked embarrassed. Yugi nodded, and followed Yami and his father over to the long table where they would be eating. Naturally, at the center of the table, was the king and prince. Yami had Yugi sit next to him, despite how informal it was. Bakura, Kaiba, Mokuba, Malik, and other nobles filled in the remaining seats.

Servants had began to enter the room, each carrying a plate or two of food. They each lined up, waiting to begin serving. but before they did, the two in the front stepped up, and a young man came forward, and began eating a small amount of each type of food on each plate. _(Must be a Poison Tester for Sennen and Yami...) _Deciding nothing was wrong with the food, the servants continued to serve each person at the table.

"So, Hikari," said the King, glancing over at Yugi as he ate. "How are you enjoying your stay here in the West?" Yugi smiled, as he took a bite into his food. "Everyone's been really generous. And the kingdom's truly beautiful," he said, glancing up at the chandelier. "It's been a while since I've felt this... at peace," he said quietly, recieving a sad smile from Sennen, and a confused look from Yami.

Suddenly, Yugi froze up, then began to cough violently. "H-Hikari? Hikari, are you all right?!" Yami shot up out of his seat, seeing Yugi's face contort in pain. His breathing quickened, and he started sweating as he clutched at his chest. "MALIK! Something's wrong with Hikari!" Hearing Yami's frantic tone, Malik rushed over, with their other friends in tow. Even the king had left his seat to see what was wrong.

Yugi backed his chair up, and keeled over, putting his head between his knees. He was having trouble breathing, and Malik felt Yugis neck for his pulse, while Yami rubbed his back in circles. "His heart rate's quickening..." Sennen looked over at Yugis condition, before examining his food. He lifted up the plate, and smelled the meal.

"Father, what are you doing?!" Exclaimed Yami. He had a terrified look on his face, obviously scared for Yugi. "Poison," said Sennen, setting the plate down. Yami looked up at him in shock. "P-poison? How could that be?! There's no reason for any one to poison Hikari!" Sennens face turned grave, as Yugi looked up at him.

_(Someone... knows...) _Yugi threw up what little he had eaten that day on the floor, looking away. Yami continued to try and sooth him, while yelling at Malik to help him. "I can't!" Exclaimed Malik, who's eyes were filled with concern. "I don't know what kind of poison was given to him! If I treat him for the wrong kind, it could very well kill him!"

Yami shook his head frantically. "But he'll die anyway! We need to-"

"Y-Yami..." Muttered Yugi, who quickly regained the princes attention. "I-I'm fine... don't treat me with... anything," he said, as he leaned into Yami's chest. "Are you crazy, Hikari?!" We need to treat you!" Surprisingly, Yugi only laughed. "N-no... I-I'll be fine. It... It'll pass..." Yami looked at him in confusion, as Sennen realized what he was trying to say.

"Yu- Hikari... You don't mean?" Yugi smiled, and nodded his head. "One thing I'll actually have to thank him for... huh?" He asked, before coughing up some more food, mixed with blood. "What are you two talking about, father?!' Questioned Yami. Sennen's face turned grim, as he looked away. "Hikari... he's... shall we say, built up a bit of an immunity to poison."

Bakura's eyes widened in shock. "How is that even possible?!" He asked. Sennen looked down at his son, who was holding onto Yugi. "It's an old practice; Slipping extremely small amounts of poison into a persons meal. They'll feel the affects, and come close to death plenty of times. Well, that's if they manage to survive in the first place. In return, the person will build up somewhat of an immunity to the poison, causing them to only become violently sick for a short while."

Kaiba hesitated a moment, before realizing something. "But, Your Majesty... that practice... I thought only-" The King raised his finger above his mouth, silencing Kaiba. "Yes. He is," he said, then shook his head. "We'll discuss it later, Kaiba." Seto looked down at Yugi, still surprised at the realization: That practice was an ancient way to protect members of royal families from being murdered by poison, but the practice was soon forgotten, as many did not survive the first intake. But that meant that Hikari was...

Yami looked down at Yugi, who seemed to have some color returning to his face. "So... he'll be fine? He won't... die, right?" Sennen nodded. "No, he'll be fine. Once he's done, bring him outside for some fresh air, Yami," said Sennen, who then turned to leave. "Kaiba, Bakura, please come with me. I wish to find out just who it was that got access to the boy's meal..."

* * *

After about another twenty minutes, Yugi had ceased his vomiting, and had started to calm down, though he was still slightly pale and weak. Malik, after convincing Yami that Hikari was fine, left with Mokuba to find the King. Yami held onto Yugi, one hand on his arm, and the other on his waist, as he led him outside.

He found a bench off to the side of the festivities, and set Yugi down, who then took a few deep breathes. "Hikari... are you alright?" Yami asked, still worried for his... friend? Yugi nodded, and smiled up at Yami. "Yes... I think I'm fine now. Thank you, Yami." He looked ahead at the villagers, who all seemed to be having the time of their lives.

"Hikari... what did father mean about... you know?" He asked, as he sat down next to the teen. Yugi chuckled slightly, and turned to face him. "You really want to know?" He asked. Yami nodded, but looked a little uneasy. Yugi smiled sadly, but explained it to him nonetheless.

"It's exactly as your father said. Poison was slipped into my meals as a child, therefore making me somewhat immune to certain poisons. We should just be lucky that it was one I had been given before, otherwise I might really have been in trouble!" He said, and actually laughed, as if he just told a joke.

**_CRACK! _**

Yugi's head snapped to the side, as sudden pain came coursing through his cheek. He looked over at Yami, who looked pissed. "Don't... don't joke like that!" He yelled, surprising Yugi. He had never yelled at him before, not like this. "I thought you were going to die! Do you know what that's like?! Watching a loved one suffer in front of you?!"

Yugi reached up and felt his right cheek. Yami almost looked to be on the verge of tears. "What would I have done if I had lost you?!" He said, cupping his hand over Yugi's. Yugi looked down, not able to face Yami. "Hikari... I... I lo-"

"A loved one?" Yugi interrupted. Yami looked at him in confusion. "Me? One of your loved ones? We're practically strangers, Yami." Yugi couldn't bare to look up. He knew his words were destroying Yami. "Your the heir to the throne, Yami. I'm just a no one. It should stay that way." Yugi didn't want to look up, but he needed to see Yami.

He instantly regretted it. Yami's face was filled with pain, and it broke Yugi's heart to see him like this. He wanted to take it back, to tell Yami everything about him. To tell him how he really felt. But he just couldn't; he couldn't endanger Yami like that. "Trust me, Yami. It's better if you don't know me." Yugi stood up, still a little weak from his earlier episode.

"See you later, _Prince_," was all he said, as he left Yami sitting on the stone bench, and he made his way through the crowd of party-goers.

* * *

Yugi was able to make it all the way to the stables, before breaking down. Tears were streaming down his face, as he started attempting saddling up a horse, but his hands were shaking, so it took him a few tries. _(I... I'm sorry Yami... I don't want to hurt you... but losing you to death would be a worse torture. My uncle will stop at nothing to hurt me... Even if that means killing you. And he already knows I'm here...) _He tied his bag to the saddle, and hopped up on the horse, heading out of the stable before pushing the animal to a canter.

_(To save you... I have to leave you... But you are truly better off without someone like me be your side... So I'll disappear from your life.)_

* * *

**Yuu: Even I have to agree, that was pretty depressing. Yugi gets poisoned, Kaiba realizes who Yugi is, Yami tries to confess to Yugi, who cruely shuts him down, then runs away! XD Yugi's poison thing... it's almost like a reverse _Dokuhime._ (It's total BS, I know)**

_Leiko: T^T Why do you torture me so?!_

**Yuu: I've been reading angsty KuroFai fics, and I think it rubbed off on me O_o**

Kyo: Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Yuu: Kay~ Here's the answers to some of the questions from the previous chapters, but sorry for the shorter chapter-**

_Leiko: ENOUGH! TIME TO READ! KYO, DISCLAIMER!_

Kyo: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this! X3

* * *

"Yami! It's been two days! You can't stay locked in there forever!" Exclaimed Malik. Apparently, he and Hikari had gotten into some sort of fight, and Yami had been moping ever since. "Man up ya dumb bastard!" Yelled Bakura, leaning against the wall outside Yami's room. He only recieved mumbling in response, that neither boy could make out.

Kaiba, who was watching Malik and Bakura fail to negotiate with Yami, finally stepped forward. "We don't have time for this!" He muttered. "Yami! Get out right now!" He yelled. "No one's seen Hikari since the incident at the festival! He's been missing for two days!" Stepping back, the group heard rapid shuffling in the room, before Yami flung the door open.

"He's _what_?!" He exclaimed, looking like an insane person. He had major bed head, and dark bags under his eyes. "Missing," repeated Kaiba. "For the past two days. You were the last to see him." Yami's eyes narrowed in both worry and aggravation. "Don't you think you should have told me this _earlier_?!" He asked, tossing the quilt which was wrapped around him off to the side.

He hurried out the room, and his three friends followed. "Have you checked everywhere for him? His room, the chambers, meeting halls, the courtyard, the stables, _and_ the village?" He asked, being sure to make a mental note of the response. Malik shook his head. "I looked in his room, but he wasn't there. We've checked everywhere else, and have everyone on the look out for him, but so far, we haven't located him."

"Concerning the stables, however, there _is_ one horse missing," said Kaiba. Yami's worst fears were confirmed with what Kaiba had just mentioned. "He ran away..." Yami muttered, and Maliks expression became gloomy. "But why?" He asked. "Was it because of what happened to him at dinner? We found the man who poisoned it, though he won't reveal who hired him..."

Yami narrowed his eyes in thought. "It's possible..." _(Though it might be because of what happened between us...)_ He felt a sharp pain in his chest, but simply ignored it. The group made their way down the halls, until they made it to the throne room. Yami instantly saw his father, and questioned him about Hikari. "Yes, I know he's missing. Though I'm sure we have no need to worry," he said calmly.

"N-no need to worry?! He left the kingdom completely alone! We don't even know if he has a weapon!" Exclaimed Yami, who was starting to lose his composure. The king smiled kindly down at his son. "He'll be fine, my boy. If he left us, I'm sure he had a good reason. He must have a hidden purpose," he said. As soon as Yami was about to respond, a servant came through the doors in a hurry.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, Your Majesty," he said, as he lowered into a bow. "But I carry urgent news." Yami held his breath. _(Urgent news? Could it be about Hikari?) _"It's alright. What is it?" Responded Sennen, who sat forward in his seat. "Well... we have, er... guests. They are from the North, and-"

"Yug'?! Are ya here?!"

Everyone in the room turned back to the entry way at the sudden out burst. Standing in the doorway was a blonde with brown eyes, accompanied by a smaller white-haired boy, and a wild tan-haired teen. "J-Joey!" Exclaimed the white-haired boy, pulling back on the blonde's arm. "Show some respect! We've been over this, we're in the West! Behave yourself!"

The tan haired boy scowled at the blonde. "Seriously! Show some restraint, blondey." The boy frowned at the scolding. "But we're running outta time! We need ta find him 'fore-"

"Who are you?"

Kaiba broke through the conversation, questioning the strange group. Yami muffled a small laugh, despite his worry. "Two of 'em look a lot like you two, Bakura, Malik." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "It seems like Yami isn't the only one with a look-alike walking around," he said, as the trio came toward them. The white-haired boy bowed, followed by the tan one, who forced the blonde, apparently named Joey, down as well.

"Forgive the rude intrusion, King Sennen," said the tan-haired one. "This one doesn't have any manners, and we are quite pressed for time." The King waved his hand, dismissing the apology, and sending away the servants. "It is fine, but do you mind introducing yourselves," he asked, mainly out of curiosity.

"I am Marik Ishtar, General of the Northern Army," said the tan-haired boy.

"I am Ryou, Imperial Healer of the North," responded the albino, who then nudged the blonde.

"I'm... Joey Wheeler. Head of the Northern King's Guard," he said.

Kaiba's eyes widened in surprise at the last introduction. "_You're_ the Captain of the King's Guard?" He asked, sneaking a glance at Yami, who understood what Seto was getting at. The blonde grunted in response, receiving another elbow to the side from Ryou. Joey looked up, locking eyes with the brunette. "Yup! 'Dat's me!" He said, smiling sarcastically.

"And what business do you have here?" Asked Bakura, keeping his gaze on Ryou, who shifted uncomfortably. "We're looking for our King," responded Marik, who was glancing between the king and Malik. "We had a horrible... accident, a few weeks ago. He's been missing ever since," he said. Joey and Ryou nodded in agreement.

Yami turned his gaze on the blonde, as did Seto. "Your King's been missing? How have we not heard of this yet?" He asked. Joey shook his head sadly. "Rather not get into 'dat," he said. He looked up, getting a good looked at Yami for the first time. "Ya know, you actually look like 'im. Yug', I mean. Uh... our King, 'dat is," he said akwardly.

Yami's eyes widened in shock. "Your king... looks like me?" _(No way... It can't be!) _Joey nodded, as Yami approached him. His friends seemed to be coming to the same conclusion. "Is he about this tall?" Asked Yami, who held out his hand in reference. Joey nodded, as he and his friends stood up. "Looks like me, but a little smaller? Large amethyst eyes?" Again, Joey nodded, starting to understand.

"You know him?! He's been here?!" Asked Joey. Yami nodded, still trying to get over the initial shock. "He... was here. But... he's gone now. He left about two days ago," he said, glancing over at his friends, as the blonde whined about being only two-days behind. "No way..." Muttered Malik. "The runt? How in the hell?" Said Bakura. Kaiba only shook his head.

"You are correct, Yami."

The group turned to face Sennen, who had started over towards them. "Hikari wished for you not to know his real identity, so I never revealed it." Yami looked confused. "H-he remembered?!" He asked. His father nodded. "The morning of the festival he regained his memories. I suspect that is why he left. It also explains why his food was poisoned." Joey stepped forward. "Poisoned?!" He exclaimed, but Yami ignored him. "Why didn't you tell me?! If I had known-"

"Nothing would have changed. He still would have left," he said. Yami's eyes saddened at yet another realization. _(That night... was he was **trying** to... push me away? Why? To protect me from who ever was after him?! But... does that mean that he...) _Yami shook his head. He'd have to find Hikari later, and ask him himself. "His name," said Yami, his eyes turning serious. "What's his name?" His father looked down at him and smiled.

"Yugi... King Yugi Muto of the North."

* * *

**Yuu: Woo! Let's start up some _more_ drama! "Y'all gonna make me get my angst on, up in here, up in here. Ya'll gonna make me throw a plot twist, up in here, up in here!" XD Oh Shady~**

_Leiko: Wait... what?_

Kyo: Let's get to the yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi! Yaoi!

**Yuu: Keep your horny pants on!**

_Leiko: Hehe ^_^ Please Review!_

**Yuu: And Happy Thanksgiving guys! (Not updating until after the holiday, so thought i'd say it now)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yuu: Woot! More of the situation unveiled~**

_Leiko: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!_

* * *

Yami could only stare at his father in disbelief. "Hikari... was- _is_ the King of the Northern Kingdom..." He said, still trying to convince himself. He shook his head, as he looked over at the blonde. "Your King has been here for the past few weeks... but he disappeared two days ago, along with a horse from our stable," he said. Joey had a look of confusion on his face. "He _stole_ a horse? Yug' would never do somethin' like 'dat! He musta really wanted to get outta here," he said.

Ryou elbowed him in the side, seeing Yami's hurt expression. "What he _means_ is that something probably came up, which is why he left in a hurry," he said, trying to give some comfort to the teen. "But... Didn't he ever tell you who he was? Surely he would have identified himself for Your Majesty, and you... um, I beg your pardon, but you four are?"

"I am the Crown Prince, Yami Sennen."

"I'm Seto Kaiba, the Royal Advisor."

"I am Malik, the Imperial Healer."

"Bakura, the General."

The group stared at each other for a moment, before Sennen broke the silence. "How about you go somewhere more comfortable? You've probably traveled a long way, and I'm sure you're all tired. It also seems you have much to discuss." Yami nodded, and lead the group out of the throne room. He brought them into a smaller chamber, and requested the servants to bring in meals for the guests, as well as preparing them with rooms for the night.

"We'll start at the beginning, I suppose," said Yami, who took a seat next to a window. "We found Hik- _Yugi_ a few weeks ago by the river bank," he said, correcting himself on the boy's name. He would start having to get used to the name change. "He was unconcious, and I decided to take him back to the castle with us," he said.

"Makes sense," said Marik. "We were crossing over a bridge when the accident happened. The carriage he was in toppled over, and crashed into the river. He must have been swept along with the current." Malik nodded in agreement. "That's what we figured. Except when he came to... he didn't have any memories..."

Joey's eyes widened in surprise. "He lost his memories?!" He exclaimed in disbelief. Kaiba glanced over at the blonde. "Yes, though it appears he got them back," he said. "It must be why he was poisoned..."

"POISONED?!" Yelled Joey, who shot up out of his chair, and grabbed Kaiba by his shirt collar. "What d'ya mean he was poisoned?!" Marik sighed, and Ryou tried to reason with him. "J-Joey! It couldn't be his fault, calm down! Let him go!" Bakura chuckled. "Leave them be. He can take care of himself," he said. Ryou seemed to relax slightly at Bakura's comment.

As if on cue, Kaiba reached out, grabbed Joey's wrist, and flipped him in the air. Surprisingly, Joey landed on all fours, and shook his head. "'Dat was scary! Ya almost had me there!" He said jokingly, and Kaiba chuckled. "You look like a mutt," he said, which got him a glare from Joey. "What'd ya call me?!" He questioned, standing up once again.

Yami started to grow impatient at the duos bickering. "Knock it off! Weren't we talking about Yugi?!" He asked, shocking the two boys. Joey seemed to remember the detail which started the fight in the first place. "'Dat's right! What happened to Yug'?!" He asked, glaring at Kaiba yet again. "The runt's fine!" Exclaimed Bakura.

"Don't call him a runt!" Said Ryou, who glared at Bakura. "Well he is!" He said, as the two seemed to be trying to get the other to back down. "THAT's ENOUGH!" Yelled Malik, surprising everyone in the room. "We're here for Yugi, not to start fights!" He said, and Marik looked at the smaller boy in a new light. "He's right, you know," he said, never taking his eyes off of Malik, causing the boy to shift uncomfortably.

Yami sighed, getting impatient with all of the bickering. "Back to the earlier question, Yugi is fine. He _was_ poisoned, but he was only sick for a short while. Though, I'm sure you three, being his close friends, know all about why that is, correct?" The Northerner's faces turned grim, realizing what he meant. "If you don't mind," continued Yami. "I want to know what you can tell us about him. And why we never received word that he, being the King, was missing."

Joey took his seat again, all of his anger dissipating with the hint of sympathy in the brunette's eyes. "It's his uncle," he said. "Lord Muto," continued Ryou, who was sneeking glances at Bakura. "He's been after the throne for years. When Yugi went missing... Well, he probably figured that it was a good opportunity to try and take the throne. Yugi only has a few days before he losses it to his uncle."

Kaiba nodded in understanding. "His father, the previous king, was a tyrant. He was worried his uncle would end up like him, huh?" He asked. Marik nodded. "And if he get's the throne, it'll be chaos again in the North. We're finally starting to recover from his father's reign. We can't afford for the throne to fall into the wrong hands again. That's why we've been running all over trying to find him."

"Though I must say," he said. "We had a great deal of trouble getting here. There're soldiers all over the place. Why is that?" He asked with plain curiosity. Yami's eyes widened in shock. "You haven't heard? We're being pressured by the South into a war... We've sent word for help many times." All three looked completely taken by surprise by the news.

"No, we've never heard a thing! How could that be?!" He exclaimed, looking to Marik. Hesitating, Marik thought about the most likely explanation. "Lord Muto," he said, and Ryou's eyes widened in realization. "You think his uncle's behind this?!" Yami leaned in, trying to figure out what they meant. Marik nodded, as his expression turned gloomy.

"You said you sent word to us? I assume it was by letter or pigeon, correct?" He asked Yami, who nodded in agreement. "Well... It's possible that Muto has been intercepting your messages, and getting rid of them before Yugi could get to them." Ryou looked surprised, but shook his head. "But what good would that do? How would we benefit from the West and South getting into a war?"

Marik shrugged. "That's what I don't know... What ever his reasons are, I'm sure they're not good..." Everyone in the room was silent for a moment, before Yami's voice broke through. "But why did he leave?" He asked. "If he remembered who he was... Why didn't he ask for help?"

Ryou sighed, and looked at Yami with sadness. "He probably wanted to protect you," he said. "You said he was poisoned? Perhaps Lord Muto found out Yugi was here, and tried to take his life?" Malik shook his head. "But how would Yugi's uncle know he was here?" He asked. "It doesn't make any sense." Joey shrugged. "I don' know..."

Suddenly, Yami's head snapped up. "Joey..." The blonde looked over at him. "What?" He asked, looking confused. "One of the memories Yugi admitted to remembering was of his best friend... Joey Wheeler." Joey nodded. "'Kay, but what does 'dat gotta do with his uncle?" Yami smirked, as he glanced over at his friends.

"Remember the assassination attempt? And how Yugi saved me by taking down the assassin?" His friends nodded, while the others looked at him with confusion. "And how Duke recognized the style? Because a boy named Joey Wheeler told him about it?" Again, the group nodded. "Well, after we found out that Yugi was friends with Joey, the Captain of the King's guard, I sent a letter addressed to Joey, telling him about Yugi."

"But you guys said that you've been looking for him for weeks," he continued. " So if you were away from the castle, it would make sense that Yugi's uncle could intercept the letter." Marik's eyes lit up in realization. "Of course! He probably sent someone to try and take his life before he had the chance to return to the North... That would certainly secure his position on the throne..."

Yami nodded. "Exaclty... but there's one thing I don't understand. He said I'd be better off not knowing him. Why is that?" Joey shifted uncomfortably, and Ryou looked saddened by the question. "It'd probably be safer for you," responded Marik. "His uncle will stop at nothing to get the throne. Even if that means taking you out... But that's not all." Yami stilled in anticipation.

"He had a... rough childhood," said Ryou, who's expression became grim. "His father was extremely abusive with him. And being so young, that kind of physical abuse can take a toll on a person emotionally... and it certainly affected Yugi." Yami looked at him in confusion. "How so?" He asked, wondering what was wrong with him.

"He... he became distant and violent," continued Joey. "Though now he's pretty much okay, it still happens sometimes." Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "What happens?" He questioned. Marik sighed, and leaned back in his chair. "He has..._ issues_. When his emotions run high, mainly when he feels he's in danger, he can become violent. We've seen it happen a few times before."

"During a training session once a few years back, he was sparring with Joey. The match was getting... intense, but Joey had started to gain the upper hand. That was when Yugi changed. His eyes darkened, and he became totally fixated on Joey. He was completely intent on killing him. If Ryou and I weren't there to snap him out of it... Joey could very well have been killed."

Surprisingly, Yami wasn't shocked by it. "I've seen it before," he said, gaining the others attention. "We were in town, and he was muttering about the soldiers we passed by. He said something about killing them before they killed him, and tried to grab one of their swords. When I pulled him back, he returned to normal, and had no memory of what he had done."

Ryou nodded. "Yes... he's never remembered any of these episodes. I believe they happen unconsciously, but we've told him about the... condition. That's most likely why he believes your better off without him near you. There's the threat of both his uncle... and himself." Joey nodded in agreement. "He probably wants to take care of it himself. He won't drag you all into it."

Yami shook his head. "He's had to go through all of this crap just because of his family... and he thinks I'll leave it be because he wants to take care of it alone?" Yami laughed, stood up, and headed to the door. "Like that's going to happen. I still have plenty I need to tell him. Besides, I have a stolen horse to reclaim." He turned around to face everyone in the room. "Rest yourselves tonight. Because tomorrow... we head to the North."

* * *

**Yuu: YAY! They're all becoming buds XD I wrote four chapters last weekend. So productive XD**

_Leiko: Since quite a bit of this was basically a recap, she'll update again in another 2 or 3 days._

Kyo: _Please Review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**Yuu: So... Remember when I said something about plot twists?**

_Leiko: ...What?_

Kyo: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!

_Leiko: What'd you do?!_

* * *

After setting plans to leave the next morning, Yami made to head out the room, when an urgent knock came at the door. "Prince Yami?! General Bakura?!" He opened the door to reveal a frantic saluting soldier. "What is it?" Questioned Bakura, who rose to meet Yami at the door, wondering why he wanted the two of them.

"I-It's the South, sir," he said. "T-They've invaded our Eastern border!" Bakura looked as though he was about to strangle the soldier. "THEY WHAT?!" He exclaimed. "So they finally made their move... and at the worst possible time," muttered Yami, as he grabbed the soldier and lead him down the hall. "Shouldn't you be going as well, Bakura?" Asked Ryou, who got up to stand behind him.

Bakura glared at the boy, who didn't even flinch. Rolling his eyes, Ryou bent his leg, hitting Bakura in the back of the knee, causing him to fall back. "The hell was that for?!" Yelled Bakura. Ryou sighed, and started to urge him out the door. "You're the general, aren't you? Go order some people around!" Bakura hurried out the door, while Ryou grinned at his friends, shrugged, then followed the albino down the hall.

"Shall we join them as well?" Asked Marik. "I'm sure Joey, Ryou, and I will be of use down here." Malik smiled, thinking the older teen was truly kind. "Yes, thank you. We could use all the help we can get." Marik smirked, and had an evil glint in his eye. "Yes... let's go and cause some destruction, shall we? I wonder who will kill more, me or Bakura? Oh, this should be fun~"

Malik shivered as Marik wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling him out the door. '_Help me_,' he mouthed to Joey, before being led down the hall. "'Dat's... not gonna end well..." Muttered Joey, as he and Kaiba rose from their seats as well. "Let's just get a move on," said Kaiba. "Even a mutt like you could come in use, I suppose."

Joey instantly turned on him. "What'd you call me?!" He exclaimed, as he attempted to punch Kaiba in the face. The brunette simply caught Joey's fist in his hand, and chuckled. "Not even close, mutt," he said, as he too headed for the door. "D-Don' call me 'dat!" Joey yelled, but followed after him nonetheless.

* * *

"What's the situation?" Asked Yami. He and the others had finally reached the rendezvous point for the army. It was placed about halfway between the battlefield and the castle. "They invaded with a unit composed of a couple thousand, exact numbers not known," explained one soldier. "The captain's over there now, leading the troops. We were taken by surprise, and haven't had the time to send over reinforcements."

Bakura grunted. "Leave units five through eight here to guard the castle. Units one through four will be sent as back up for the eastern regiments. All other units keep posted at the other borders." Marik nodded in agreement, after being filled in on the situation, as well as being told how their military system is set up. "Seems like a good idea, I'll admit."

"Are you guys going down there?" Asked Ryou. Bakura nodded, and softened his gaze. "Yeah, I'm going. You?" He asked Marik. "Yup," he said. "Unfortunately for Yugi, this takes precedence. We owe you guys for not helping sooner, after all," he added. Ryou and Malik stepped forward. "We'll go too," said Ryou, glancing at Malik. "You'll need our help to take care of any injured."

Now Joey stepped forward. "What should I do? D'ya want me ta go too?" Yami shook his head. "As much I'm sure we could use your help, I have a different idea for you... Kaiba, I want you and Joey to continue with our original plan. Head up north in the morning, and deal with Yugi and his uncle. We'll meet you as soon as we can," he said, a hint of regret in his voice.

"Wha- Why do I gotta go with 'dis guy?!" Marik muffled a laugh. "Have fun," he said. Ryou laughed. "Take care of Yugi for us, Joey. And you," he said, looking at Kaiba. "Try not to mess with him _too_ much, alright?" Kaiba smirked, as he and Joey got back up on their horses. "After we get back 'dere, I'll make sure to set up reinforcements for ya. We aren't prepared for war as far as I know, so it might take a while," said Joey.

Yami nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that. We can figure out the official details of allying later, if you don't mind." Joey shrugged, "not my call," he said. "Not that Yug' would mind. I'm sure he'll be pretty pissed when he finds out. And trust me, _no one_ messes with 'im when he's pissed," he added with a smirk, as he and Kaiba finally set off for the North.

"Enough wasting time! We should get over there and back up Duke," complained Bakura, as he and the others got up on their horses. "Ra knows he needs it," he muttered. "Very well," said Yami. "I'll head back to the castle and discuss this with my father. Once we figure out what we're going to do, I'll head back to help," he said, before heading towards the castle.

_(As much as I'd love to go and find Yugi... my country comes first in this situation... But until I can come for you, please stay safe Yugi! Wait for me...)_

* * *

After two days of riding, Yugi had finally made it back to the Northern Castle. He kept his face covered by a hood, so as not to draw attention when he traveled through the village. As he reached the gates, he was stopped by two guards with spears. "Halt!" They exclaimed, blocking his path. "Identify yourself!" Yugi chuckled, as he pulled back his hood. "Do you not recognize your own King?" He asked.

The look on the guard's faces were priceless, Yugi thought, as they stuttered over their words, getting into a bow. "Y-Your Majesty!" One exclaimed. "Y-you're alive! B-but we heard t-that you were dead!" Yugi raised an eyebrow. "I can assure you I am not, as you can clearly see. Where ever did you hear that?" He asked.

"L-Lord Muto. He claimed that you were most likely dead, seeing as how you've been missing almost a month. H-he's taking the throne in only a few short days," said the other. "Is that right?" Said Yugi. "Well, I'll have to stop this, won't I? Care to let me through so I can solve this?" The guards stumbled around before finally getting the doors open.

He made his way through the crowded hallways, making quite a scene with the servants, who were ecstatic that their kind king was well. He finally found his way to the main meeting hall, and pushed open the heavy doors. As he stepped through, he was met by the faces of surprised councilmen, and the very angered face of his uncle.

"Yugi?! He exclaimed. "You're still alive?! I-I mean, I thought you had perished, being gone for so long, Your Majesty." No one but Yugi seemed to notice the _extreme_ surprise at his being alive. "I can assure you I am completely fine, uncle. Though I am slightly disappointed at the fact you had so little faith I'd return." A young girl with long, brown hair, and a male teen rose to meet Yugi across the floor.

"Serenity, Tristan," he said, relieved they were all right. "Yugi... you're back!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, as Tristan patted him on the back. He laughed lightly, and released her from him. "Yes, I am fine, Serenity." Now that she got a good look at him, she noticed he had bags under his eyes, and felt something was off. "Yugi... you don't look so well, almost pale. Are you sure you're all right?"

_(There's no light in his eyes... it's like he's just going through the motions... He almost seems lonely...)_ He only shook his head."Of course I am, why wouldn't I be? I'm home, aren't I?" He said, ignoring the worried look on Serenity's face. "Now... what's this about me losing the throne?" He asked, more calmly than expected.

"W-well, Sir Ryou had made a point of your absence. We were to give you one month to return, and if you were to not come back... then Lord Muto was to take the throne. We can't be without a king, after all..." Yugi sighed, and approached the throne. "As you can tell, I'm alive, and have returned before the month was up. I assume this means I may keep the throne?"

The head councilman sighed, and glanced at Yugi's uncle. "He is correct Lord Muto. I'm afraid the throne is still his." Hiding his anger with a smile, Muto left the throne, and bowed his head to Yugi. He took a seat further down, as Yugi sat on the throne. "Now that this has been taken care of... we have much to discuss. Starting with why I was never informed of the issue in the West."

"While I was there, it came to my attention that there were high tensions between the West and South. The Crown Prince had informed me of multiple requests for help, none of which I had ever received," he said, glancing at his uncle. "Well... my lord," said one. "I'm not sure as to why you never received word from the West... but while you were gone..."

"Yes? What is it?" Yugi asked.

"I made an agreement with the South," said Muto, smirking at his shocked nephew. "We allied with them against the West... We'd already prepared the troops, and they left for the battlefield this morning. They should be arriving by mid-day tomorrow."

* * *

**Yuu: Let's start a war! **

_Leiko: THEY'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE! WHY?!_

**Yuu: Maybe they're dyslexic? (jk)**

Kyo: Haha, Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

_Leiko: You know what I **just** thought of? How can there be an heir to either throne if both the princes play for the other team?_

Kyo: Mpreg?

**Yuu: Wha-**

_Leiko: Hahaha! That's true!_

**YUU: ENOUGH! WE DO NOT OWN YUGIOH, THE CHARACTERS, OR ANYTHING IN THIS!**

_Leiko & Kyo: But, the babies need to be born-_

**Yuu: ENOUGH!**

* * *

"Duke! What's the situation?!" Bakura and the others had finally reached the battlefield after a few hours of traveling. It was already dusk, and much of the battle had already died down. "About time you all got here!" He exclaimed, turning around to face his general. "Well, as of now, they've- wait, who're you two?" He asked, pointing between Ryou and Marik.

"Allies from the North," said Bakura. "Now, back to the main point!" Duke only shrugged, as he waved over to a tent further away. "One thousand of ours wounded, and over two-hundred dead. For now, the South's pulled back, probably because of nightfall, and we'd have the advantage." Bakura nodded. "And _their_ casualties?"

Duke shook his head. "Don't know the specifics, but they're worse off then us, though not by much." Bakura sighed, and placed a hand on Ryou's head. "Can I trust you to look after my wounded men?" He asked. Ryou blushed slightly, but nodded nonetheless. "Y-yeah!" Was all he said, before he grabbed Malik's hand and led him off to the tent.

"You've become quite taken with our little Ry, haven't you?" Teased Marik. Bakura glared at him. "And you? I've seen you burning holes into Malik's back when he's not looking, ya crazy bastard." Marik chuckled, and moved over to become face-to-face with Bakura. "You trying to start something?" Bakura grunted. "Only if you are, blondey..."

"Uh... guys? You mind holding off on this little rivalry until later?" Duke broke in. "Why not set up camp for now? We have scouts out watching for Southern troops." Sighing, Marik backed off, and headed in the direction Duke was pointing in. "Fine. I could use some rest. Oh, and Bakura? You might wanna check in on Ryou later. He hasn't slept in two days, and I'm sure all the work he's gonna have to do'll wear him out quick. He's a small thing, you know?"

Bakura grunted, as Marik walked into the tent off to the side. "They're kinda... different, those northerner's," said Duke, though he was grinning at their antics. "You've no idea," muttered Bakura. He looked over in the distance, and saw a faint glow. _(A fire maybe?)_ "Duke... where's the South's camp site?" Duke looked up from a map he was glancing at.

"Northeast from here... why?" Bakura let slip an evil smirk, as he pointed off into the direction of the faint glow. "Let's do a little..._ thieving_, shall we?" Looking towards the direction Bakura was pointing, Duke chuckled. "Let's..."

* * *

"You seem to have everything under control, son," said Sennen. Yami had finally made his way back to the castle and reported to his father. "I suppose... I just hope that when Joey and Seto leave tomorrow, they'll be able to secure reinforcements," he muttered, as he sat down on his throne and sighed. "Ah, yes... When are they leaving?" His father asked.

"Well, tonight they are quickly preparing themselves, and then they shall rest for the night. They'll be leaving before dawn tomorrow." Sennen nodded, before getting up from his throne. "Very good. I myself shall be retiring for the night. Do not stay up too long. You'll have a long day tomorrow," he said, and he patted Yami on the head before leaving.

"... I guess I'll head to bed too, then," whispered Yami. When he finally got to his room, it was freezing cold. He tossed logs into the fireplace before lighting it up, finally feeling some warmth. He wrapped a quilt around himself, and sat in a chair beside the fire. He closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion from the day take over his body, as he finally started to fall asleep...

"Prince Yami?" A knock came at the door, waking Yami from his half-asleep state. Grunting, he walked to the door and opened it, revealing a soldier standing in the hall. "Sorry to disrupt your sleep Prince, but you asked us not inform you if we found anything in the boys room." _(From Yugi's room?)_ "Of course. Thank you," he said, as the soldier handed him a rolled up paper.

_(A note?)_ "We haven't read it, so I apologize if it's nothing. Have a good rest, sir," he said, before bowing and leaving Yami to the note. He closed the door behind him, and hurried back to the chair. He carefully unwrapped the ribbon, and gently opened the rolled up note. The first thing to catch his attention was the beautiful caligraphy. But as he read through, he felt pain erupt in his chest.

* * *

**_To Yami_**

_I am sorry I must tell you this way, but I couldn't bring myself tell you in person. For that, I apologize. _

_When I awoke from my unconscious state, I had regained my memories. _

_But even now, I cannot tell you who I am. Though I know you would never hurt me, I cannot risk it._

_I truly didn't want to part in that manner tonight, but I couldn't risk you trying to stop me. _

_There is something I must do, but I can't get you involved in this, Yami. It's too dangerous._

_If you were to be hurt... I don't know what I'd do. _

_Just please believe that everything I've done is for good reason;_

_No matter how painful it might have been, or might become. _

_But please Yami, I beg of you, do not try to get involved! I can't lose you!_

_Stay in the West where it's safe! _

_There is a person who wants me dead, and__ he might come after you and the others now that he knows I was here._

_So please... just wait for me. Don't try to find me... Don't come back to me... not yet._

_There is so much I wish to tell you... about how I really feel about you..._

_One day, hopefully I will be able to tell you in person._

_Until then..._

**_Your Hikari_**

* * *

Yami crumbled the paper in anger, and tossed it into the flames. _(It's too dangerous?! **Me** wait for **you**?! **Don't** come after you?!)_ "_WHO THE HELL_ DO YOU THINK I AM?!" He slammed his fist into the brick along the fireplace, causing his knuckles to bleed. But he was too angry to notice the pain. "Dammit, Hikari! Why?! Why couldn't you just trust me?! Let me help you?!"

He immediately threw off his quilt, and grabbed his sheathed sword off the wall, before storming out of the room. Yugi's words were still heard in Yami's mind. {_There is so much I wish to tell you... about how I really feel about you... __One day, hopefully I will be able to tell you in person. __Until then...}_ "How he really feels? He's going to leave me with that?! I don't _care_ if you are a King, Yugi, I am the Crown Prince of the West, and I _won't_ stand for this!"

He banged on the quarters Joey and Kaiba were sharing. "SETO! JOEY! Wake up right now!" He heard grumbling behind the door, before Kaiba opened it. "What time do you think it is?!" He questioned, leaning against the door frame. Yami strapped his sword to his side. "Get Joey. We're leaving for the North. Now," he said, glaring at Kaiba with determination.

Seeing the look in his eyes, he knew there was no use trying to stop him. Sighing, Kaiba walked back into the room, and shook Joey awake. "Hey, Mutt! Time to wake up!" The blonde rolled over, and rubbed his eyes. "What's goin' on? Time ta go already?" He asked, still half asleep. "Change of plans," said Kaiba, as he flicked Joey in the head. "We're leaving now."

Nodding, Joey slid his legs over the side of his bed. "Kay... Gimme a minute," he said, walking to the corner where his clothes lay. He was about to change, when he realized Kaiba was staring at him. "D'ya mind leavin'?!" He asked, glaring at Kaiba. He only shrugged, as he too found his clothes. "I have to change too, ya know?" Yami rolled his eyes. "I'll meet you guys in the stables," he said, before closing the door and heading down the hall.

"What's he all upset 'bout?" Asked Joey, as he tried his best to ignore the fact he and Kaiba were changing in front of each other. "Who knows?" Responded Kaiba, as he threw his shirt off to the side. "He's as selfish as always; Only caring about what he wants." He noticed Joey strap his sword to his back. "Whoa, whoa! That's a big-boy toy there, Mutt. We wouldn't want you hurting yourself, now would we?" Kaiba teased.

"Tch. Big-boy toy~ hurting yourself~" He muttered in a mocking tone. "Shut up! I can take care of myself!" He yelled, glaring at Kaiba. But he froze for a moment in embarrassment, noticing the other was practically naked. "I-I'll meet ya in the hall," he said, lowering his gaze to try and hide his flustered face. Unfortunately for Joey, Kaiba still caught it.

"Aw, the puppy is embarrassed! What's the matter? Never seen another male before?" Prodded Kaiba. "'Dat's not it!" Exclaimed Joey, before walking outside the room. Kaiba chuckled, and tied his sword to his waist. _(Who knew it could be so much fun to tease the mutt?) _He lead Joey through the halls, until they finally met Yami in the stables.

He already prepared three horse for them. "Hurry up!" He said, as they got near. "What're ya in such a rush for?" Asked Joey. "I thought we weren't leavin' 'til tomorrow?" Yami shook his head, as he got on a large, white horse. "Change of plans," he said, as the other two followed his lead. "Yugi's life might be in danger. I found a note he left. We can't wait until tomorrow to leave. We have to go now."

Joey nodded. "'Dat's probably for the best, though I wished I coulda go more sleep. We haven' been sleepin' much lately, and we're all tired." Yami gave him an apologetic nod. "Sorry. But we really can't wait." Joey nodded in agreement. "I know. Yug's my best friend. I wanna help him as much as you," he said. Kaiba rolled his eyes, as they headed off back toward the West's military base.

_(Sorry for ignoring your wishes, Yugi. But you couldn't possibly think I'd leave you alone after all of this? I don't care how dangerous it is. I **will** come for you.)_

* * *

**Yuu: FINALLY! That chapter took a while... I don't know why...**

_Leiko: But as for the important things: How many of you would want a lemon in a later chapter? _

**Yuu: If we do a lemon, it'd be a Puzzleshipping one... though maybe we'll do like, extra chapters/separate oneshots on the other pairs?**

Kyo: What about the Mpreg? I think-

**Yuu: Are you _still_ on about that?! _  
_**

_Leiko: Haha, poor Kyo~ Please Review! (And say if you want a lemon XD)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Yuu: Four pairings~ So tiresome to keep up with them!**

Kyo: Does that mean we get to write four lemons?! XD

**Yuu: Do you honestly think we have the time for that?!**

_Leiko: Hahaha! We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this._

* * *

"Where is Bakura?!" Exclaimed Yami, as he, Joey, and Kaiba made their way back to the military camp by the middle of the night. Ryou raised an eyebrow. "He's not in here. Malik and I are treating the wounded," he said, as he finished bandaging a mans leg. "Marik might be with him," said Malik, looking up from stitching a mans arm. "I think he's in the next tent over."

Yami nodded. "Thanks, you guys. Sorry to work you so hard," he added, before stepping out of the tent. Joey waved to the two boys before leaving the tent with Kaiba. "Marik!" Called Yami, entering the next tent. He sat up in his bed, his eyes still slightly tired. "What is it? We under attack or something?" He asked. Yami shook his head. "Have you seen Bakura?"

Marik shrugged. "Not since I came in here to take a nap. Last I saw, he was with that Duke guy."_ (Duke? Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him around either...)_ "Where could those two have run off to?" Asked Yami, to no one in particular. "Who knows," said Kaiba. "But they aren't our main priority right now. I'm sure they'll be back once the fighting starts back up."

Yami nodded in agreement, before turning back to Marik. "Can you take over things here until Bakura and Duke get back?" He asked, and Marik raised and eyebrow. "You'd trust a Northerner to command your army?" He questioned. Yami smirked. "You're Yugi's friend. That is enough for me to trust you." He bowed his head slightly. "Please, watch over my men, and assist my general."

Marik muffled a laugh. "Whatever, I will. But don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked. Yami nodded, as his group left the tent once again. Marik sighed, and got out of his bed. "I'm not feeling tired anymore... Guess I'll go see what Malik's up to~"

* * *

"Alright," whispered Bakura. "Keep quiet. We don't need them hearing us after getting this far." Duke nodded in understanding. He wasn't sure how they were able to get so close to enemy territory without being caught. Well, aside from the ones who's necks were snapped by Bakura. Not wanting to risk being seen, they stayed on the outer edge of the encampment.

Luckily for them, as Bakura pointed out, it seemed the enemy carelessly set up their main tent on the edge of their perimeter. "They seem too relaxed," he realized. Duke had to agree. They were in a war, and they'd barely seen any people. It was given most would be asleep in their tents, but even so, Duke couldn't shake his feeling of anxiety.

"Look," he whispered, as they neared the main tent. Two guards were posted outside the entrance, but since they were approaching from the back, Bakura saw no need to risk being seen to venture out there to kill them. Duke pointed to a large tree; it was hanging over the tent. "Perfect," said Bakura, as the two climbed up, and made their way further along the branches.

Luckily, there was a breeze tonight, so the trees were constantly rustling. No one would notice if they made a little extra noise. They secured themselves on two large branches, covered well by many leaves. Bakura pulled out a large dagger, and expertly cut through the cloth, making an opening so they could see what was below them.

A tall man was sitting at the head of a table, with about four others seated around him. A large map of the four countries was spread out on the table. "We suffered more casualties than expected," said one. "We underestimated the strength of their troops, and the skills of their commanding officers." Bakura and Duke smirked at the unintended compliment.

The man at the head of the table laughed. "Perhaps. But fear not, our reinforcements will be arriving in two days time." Bakura glanced at Duke. _Reinforcements?_ He mouthed. Duke only shrugged. This could be a problem, but with the size of the South's population, Bakura couldn't think of how many reinforcements they could spare.

"Reinforcements, my lord?" Asked one. Apparently, Bakura and Duke weren't the only ones in the dark on this. The man chuckled. "Yes. I've secured us some very... _interesting_ allies." He twirled a small knife in his hands. "I've made an agreement with the North. They shall be assisting us with the defeated of the West." Bakura heard Duke suck in a breath.

Honestly, he was shocked too. He'd never admit it, but he kinda liked Yugi. He thought that with the way he was with Yami, he wouldn't betray him... But what did this mean? And were his friends in on this as well? Or do they have no part in it? Bakura shook his head. Either way, they needed to return to their base. He'd rather just take them out then and their, but he couldn't risk him or Duke being killed in the process.

His main priority was to warn Yami of the new threat. He and Duke slowly made their way down the tree, and dropped quietly to the ground. Seeing no one, the two quickly made their way back to their base.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Yugi slammed his fist into the wall. "I was too late! How could this happen?!" He could feel tears stinging his eyes. His uncles words repeated in his mind.

_("I made an agreement with the allied with them against the West... We'd already prepared the troops, and they left for the battlefield this morning. They should be arriving by mid-day tomorrow.")_

"How could I have been so stupid?!" He should have known his uncle would pull something like this. How had he not seen it coming? "Yugi?" A soft voice snapped him out of his angered state. He wiped at his eyes before turning to face her. "What is it, Serenity? I'm really not in the mood to catch up," he said. Serenity shook her head.

"It's not that," she said. "It's about... well, you looked pretty upset when your uncle said that we'd allied with the South." Yugi looked down. "They... they took me in without knowing who I was. They taught me what I didn't know. I was able to relax, and not worry about the pressures of ruling a kingdom. Well, I didn't have my memories then, but it was a nice break nonetheless."

She smiled at the sincerity of his words. "They became my friends... I don't want to hurt them... _I don't want to betray Yami_" he added quietly. Serenity raised an eyebrow. "Who's Yami?" She asked, and she saw a light blush tint Yugi's face. "Ah, well... you see, he's uh... the Crown Prince?" He said. She laughed lightly. She could tell by his reaction what Yami truly was to Yugi.

His expressions always betrayed him in the end, and told his true thoughts. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Do what you think is right, Yugi. You are the ruler of our country. Do what you think is best." Yugi looked up at her for a moment, before the light that was missing returned to his eyes.

He reached up, and kissed her on the check. "Thank you, Serenity. I... I think I know what I need to do now. Cover for me, will ya?" He asked. She nodded as he ran out the door. "I always do."

* * *

"B-Bakura?! Duke?!" Exclaimed Yami. His two friends were running in their direction at top speed. But where had they been all this time? And why were they away from the camp. "What's up with you two?" He questioned, as they finally reached them, breathing heavily. "We were... spying on the enemy camp," huffed Bakura.

"We overheard the leader of the Southern army... They allied with the North, Yami. They'll be here in two days to back them up." Yami's eyes widened in shock. "The North is with the South? Impossible!" He said. Duke shook his head. "It's true. I don't know if the kid's in on it or not, but either way, we need to be prepared."

Yami shook his head as he looked down. "Right... Duke, head back to the castle and gather the rest of the troops. Bakura, ask the others if they know of this. As for Kaiba, Joey, and I... We'll head North. I'm going to question Yugi about this, and find out what his intentions are." Kaiba looked over at him. "And if he truly wishes to fight us?"

Yami looked ahead, in the direction of the North. "I don't know... I just don't know."

* * *

**Yuu: I wanted to make this chapter longer, but i'm kinda busy! Two things you guys gotta tell us though:**

_Leiko: 1) Do you want a lemon? (Possibly more than one, but no promises)_

Kyo: 2) Do you want Mpreg? (I love me some Mpreg X3 )

**Yuu: So, _please review_ and tell us what you all want!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Leiko: Yuu's a bit depressed right now, so we're giving her a break._

Kyo: She works at a shelter, and a dog she's worked with for over a year was put down. They're taking it pretty hard.

_Leiko: Yup. Major feels over there dudes. But here's some Tendershipping and Bronzeshipping for ya._

Kyo: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this.

* * *

Yugi hurried to the stables, not wanting to waste more time than he already had. He walked along the hay-covered ground, until he saw the name on the headboard he was looking for:_ Bacardi._ "Hey there, boy. Ya miss me?" He asked, as he approached his horse. It looked up to meet Yugi's eyes. He then walked over, and hung his head over the stall door. It nuzzled it's face against Yugi's, and nipped playfully at his hair.

"Hey, knock it off!" He laughed, as he reached into his pocket to hand Bacardi an apple. While his horse enjoyed the treat, Yugi started to saddle him up. He really didn't want to take Bacardi. He'd gotten him when he was a kid, and thought he was the most beautiful horse, being all black with auburn speckles covering him like snowfall. But Yugi knew Bacardi was the fastest horse in the land, and he needed him now more than ever.

"I really need your help now, old friend," he whispered, as he attached his sword to the saddle. "If you can get me through this, I'll let ya live an easy life afterwards, okay?" He said, as he unlatched the stall door. He lead Bacardi out of the stable, and got on him as they left the entrance. "Yep. We'll find you a nice mare, and we'll see some Bacardi Jr.'s running around."

He laughed as Bacardi seemed to whinny in approval. He made his way outside the castle grounds making sure to take what Joey called 'the back entrance' as he left, so as not to attract the attention of the guards. It side-tracked him for a short while, much to his dismay, but it couldn't be helped. He couldn't let his uncle know that he was planning to intercept the troops, and get them back on the side of the West.

_(Hopefully Serenity can keep uncle occupied until I can get to them. I don't need him causing any more trouble. And once this is over... his head is mine.)_

* * *

It was almost sunrise when Bakura and Duke had finally returned to the base. "Ryou! We need to talk. _Now_!" Exclaimed Bakura, as he charged into the medical tent. However, he only saw Marik and Malik eating together off to the side. "Marik! Where's Ryou?" He asked, headed toward the two. Marik nodded to the left. He's resting in the next tent over. He was up all night."

Bakura sighed, and headed back out the tent. "What's_ his_ damage?" Asked Marik. Duke sat down in an empty chair. "Well... I suppose _I'll_ have to tell you. He draped his arms around the back of the chair. "Bakura and I went to the South's main base camp." Marik glared at him. "Where was _I_ during this little escapade?!" He questioned.

Duke shrugged his shoulders. "We needed someone here to watch over things. You were the only likely candidate. That, and I didn't need you and Bakura getting into a contest on who killed more." Malik muffled a laugh, and Marik just leaned back in his seat. "_Anyway_, we sat in on one of their meetings... apparently, the North has joined forces with the South."

Marik's eyes widened in surprise, and Malik seemed to tense a bit. "Impossible! I've never heard of this! And Yugi would never betray you all like this!" Duke raised up his hands in defense. "Don't look at me, I'm just the message boy. Bakura and I were told by Yami to see if you all know about this." Marik shot out of his chair. "Of course I don't! If I were, I'd be leading my army!"

Malik tugged on Marik's sleeve. "Relax, Marik. None of us believe that your in on it. So sit down and relax!" Marik glanced at Malik, then sat back down. Duke's expression turned grim. "However, they will be here within the next day or two... we need to be prepared. I have to head back to the castle for now. Anything you can tell us about your men would be helpful. Malik, listen to what he has to say, and report back to me later."

Malik nodded, and Duke left the tent. "So," he said, turning back to Marik. "What can you tell me?" Marik looked over at him. "Honestly? Not much. Our troops are pretty standard. They'll probably be on par with yours. Our army size is about a thousand more than yours, though... Yugi's dad was pretty serious about having large forces." Malik nodded, and sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

"So... only another day or so, huh?" Marik grunted. "Looks like." Malik cracked his necked. "This'll be troublesome... I hope Yugi can solve this before then..." Marik chuckled. "I'm sure he'll do everything he can." Malik nodded, but still looked a little uneasy. "I've never been in a war before..." Marik looked over at him. "You'll be here, helping the wounded. It's not like you'll be out there fighting."

Malik sighed. "No, but I'll still be on the front lines. I bet Ryou will be too." Marik raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He looked over at a wounded soldier next to him. "I'm a healer, Marik. I'll be out in the battle, tending to soldiers on the spot. That's what I do... But I'm not like you and Bakura. I'm not a soldier, I'm just a doctor... I don't know what I'll do if someone tries to take me out..."

Marik leaned over. "Then I'll just have to protect you, right?" Malik glanced at him. "Your a general. Your duty is to your troops and country first, friends second," he said. Marik laughed, and wrapped his arm around Malik, causing him to blush. "But since you're with us, you're now my soldier! Besides, I'll easily be able to kill them all before they get near you! I just gotta get their pretty red blood to flow~"

Malik shivered at the blood lust in Marik's eyes... yet he didn't feel scared. He was with a murder-crazy general... but Malik trusted him with his life. There was just something about Marik that drew him in. "Yeah," he whispered. "Alright."

* * *

"Ryou!" Yelled Bakura, heading into the next tent. He found the boy curled up in a ball on a cot. As he got closer, he noticed dark bags under his eyes. _(He really has been up the last three days, huh? Stupid kid.) _He shook Ryou's shoulder. "Hey, wake up." He heard the boy mumble before he slowly opened his eyes.

"'Kura? Is 'zat you?" He asked groggily. Bakura nodded, and pulled up a chair. Ryou slowly sat up and crossed his legs, while wrapping his blanket around himself. "Uh, s-sorry to have to wake you," said Bakura awkwardly. Politeness wasn't really his thing, and Ryou laughed lightly at his attempt. "Don't be," he said, looking at Bakura with his beautiful brown eyes. Bakura cleared his throat.

"So what do you need? Is there someone I need to tend to?" Ryou asked, setting his pillow on his lap. Bakura shook his head. "No... it's not that..." He looked away, unsure of how to tell him. Normally, he'd just spit it out, but for some reason, since it was Ryou he felt the need to approach the subject carefully. But how could he go about that?

"You're bleeding." He didn't want Ryou to think he was lying- "What?" Asked Bakura. Ryou pointed to his arm, and raised an eyebrow. "You. Are. Bleeding... Why?" Bakura glanced down to see blood on his arm. _(But I didn't get cut...)_ It was then it dawned on him. "Duke took out one of the Southern army's guards with a throwing knife. I hid the body. I keep telling him that snapping their necks is less messy, but he just ignores me, dammit!"

Ryou gave him a shocked stare. _(Ah, dammit! I didn't want to tell him about murder!)_ "Ah, what I mean is... um..." Ryou suddenly burst out in laughter. "What're you laughing at, ya damn brat?" Asked Bakura. Ryou wiped away the small tears at the corners of his eyes. "N-nothing, it's just... the way you get flustered is _really_ entertaining!"

Bakura arched an eyebrow. _That_ wasn't the usual reaction of people hearing him speak of murder. The kid really was something else. He leaned forward, so his face was only inches from Ryou's. "Who's the flustered one,_ Ryou_?" He whispered, receiving a dark blush from the younger. Smirking, Bakura leaned back in his chair. "Entertaining my ass," he muttered.

It was then he realized why he was looking for Ryou in the first place. "Ah, that's right," he said. "Duke and I overheard the Southern troops... The North is on _their_ side." Ryou looked completely shocked. _(So, he hadn't known... that's good.) _"That's... it can't be!" He said, and he grabbed Bakura's collar. "Yugi would never do something like this! You said he was your friend!"

Bakura grabbed Ryou's hands, and pushed them back. "I never said that the shrimp was behind it. I'm just telling you what I know. They'll be here within the next day or two." Ryou looked down, and gripped his pillow tight. "What do we do, 'Kura?" He said, tearing up. "I can't fight my own people... or Yugi..." Bakura sighed.

"_You_ won't be fighting, Ryou. You'll be tending to the wounded. Don't be a wuss," said Bakura. "But, they're my friends!" He continued. "I don't know if I can heal people that are just going to turn around and hurt each other!" Bakura grunted as he stood up. "You're really too nice for your own good. Look, I'll watch over you when we're on the field. I won't let any one near you, so don't worry." He ruffled Ryou's hair. "Just get some more sleep. I'll wake you up if we need you," he said, before he left Ryou on his cot.

Ryou had watched Bakura leave. Why was he always so nice to him? From what Ryou had seen, Bakura was a pretty mean and aggressive guy. Yet he always tried to be kind to Ryou (for the most part). He couldn't help but smile at the though of Bakura.

* * *

_Leiko: So, this was pretty much just going into the other guys' situations. _

Kyo: We'll see Yami, Joey, and Kaiba next chapter, so don't worry! Maybe even Yugi'll be seen, but no promises!

_Leiko: So plese review! And for those of you how haven't yet, let us know if you want a lemon(s?) or Mpreg!_


	17. Chapter 17

Kyo: Sorry for the wait guys, we've been busy. We write oneshots for each other for the holidays, so we've been working on those.

_Leiko: Of course we all wanted a yaoi pairing XD_

**Yuu: Yup. And the ones already written have lemons! You should check 'em out if you like those pairings (check our profile to see which ones we did).**

_Leiko: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this._

* * *

"Ah, I can't_ believe_ this!" Exclaimed Yami, as he, Kaiba, and Joey took their seat in the tavern. "Why can't we keep going?!" He questioned, glaring at Kaiba. "I already told you! We _have_ to rest the horses. With the pace we're going, they'll need the rest, or we'll never make it in time," responded Kaiba. Yami rolled his eyes as Joey ordered them three ciders.

"Well, we haven't seen Yugi at all! How could _he_ have gotten through so quickly!"Asked Yami, and he tossed his coat over the chair. Kaiba sighed, and leaned back in his seat. "He probably exchanged his horse multiple times. Unfortunately, we don't have the option of doing that. We have to spare all the horses we have for the upcoming battles."

Yami grumbled in frustration, as the waitress came back with their order. "How long until we can head out again?" He asked, taking a sip of his cider as he paid the waitress. Kaiba shrugged. "Just give them time, Yami. I know you're in a ridiculous hurry, but relax. In fact," he added. "I think we should spend the rest of the night here," he said, glancing at Joey.

"... What part of me_ being in a hurry_, do you _not_ understand?!" Exclaimed Yami, slamming his drink down on the table. "I need to find Yugi before this gets out of hand!" Kaiba brought his finger up to his mouth, signaling Yami to quiet down. "I know you want to find him as soon as possible. But you need to calm down and think logically," he said, sighing as he rested his head in his hand.

"There's only a few hours until dawn. The horses, _and_ us, need rest. Who knows where the southern soldiers are positioned? You are the Crown Prince, Yami. We can't risk you being found while trying to find the kid." Yami lowered his head at the lecture, knowing full well Seto was right. There was a reason he was his advisor, besides being his friend, after all.

"I got a thought," Joey continued. "What is it?" Asked Yami. "Well... what if we miss Yug' goin' on up there? We don' know where he plans on goin'... what if he's comin' back down here, while we're goin' there?" Kaiba nodded. "I suppose that is a possibility. I guess the mutt does have a brain after all." Joey glared at Kaiba, but continued on.

"If we miss Yug', we'll be in my country with no allies high-up. If it comes to the word of me or his uncle, it won't be _my_ word they'll believe." Yami sighed, and laid his head head on the table. "So... what do we do?" Kaiba stared out the window, thinking of the possibilities. "There _is_ one thing I can think of, but I don't think you're going to like it, Yami," Kaiba said quietly.

Before he could ask what it was, Kaiba stood up from the table. "It can wait until morning, though. We need all the rest we can get. There wasn't much space left in the inn here, but I managed to secure us a room." He motioned for his friends to follow. Joey and Yami quickly finished their drinks, before leaving money on the table and heading on up stairs behind Kaiba.

"Let's see... room 15, 17, ah, 19. Here we are," said Kaiba, as he unlocked the door with the key given to him by the inn keeper. The three stepped inside, looking to see what kind of room they'd gotten. "Ah... Kaiba? You sure 'dis is the room we got?" Asked Joey, and Kaiba nodded. "Yeah. It was the biggest one they had left, so were going to have to deal with it for the night," He responded. "But... but, 'dere's only two beds!"

* * *

"Marik! Wake up!" Exclaimed Bakura, as he shook the shoulders of the tan northerner as he slept in a chair. Marik's eyes shot open, and he reached around his back and pulled a knife from who knows where. He brought it up to Bakura's neck, and finally seemed to focus in on the one who had awoken him. "Oh... Bakura. It's only _you," _he muttered, returning the knife from where he pulled it.

"You really shouldn't wake me so suddenly like that. I could have killed you you know." Bakura glared at him. "Noted. Next time, I'll pull my own, though. Anyway, get up! We have work to do!" He exclaimed, stepping back from the half-asleep general. Marik raised an eyebrow. "What work?" Bakura sighed in frustration. "Oh, you know, soldiers to order around, an army to control. Those kind of things."

Marik shrugged, and closed his eyes once more. "That's _your_ job. Leave me out of it." Bakura grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him up to his feet. "I don't think so. You said you were going to help, so here we are. Get dressed and get your ass outside." He started toward the entrance of the tent, but turned back to Marik for a moment. "If I don't see you out here in two minutes, I'm getting Malik to come get you."

Marik stuck his tongue out as soon as Bakura left the tent. Sighing, he got up from his seat and stretched. "I have _got_ to remember to not sleep in a chair." He quickly got dressed an attached his sword to his side before leaving the tent. He saw Ryou rush back into the main medical tent, and decided to see what was going on.

"Hey guys, what's going on-" He stopped mid sentence seeing just how many soldiers were being treated, and being rushed in and out of the tents on gurneys. He saw Malik sticking up a stomach wound on one man, but thought better to interrupt him. "What the hell's going on?" He muttered, stepping back out to see Bakura glaring at him.

"Hurry up, Marik. The South made their move sooner than we thought." Marik furrowed his eyebrows. "They've already attacked again?" He asked, following Bakura to the stable where their horses were. "Yeah. I sent Duke out there for now, but we need to back him up now that we're prepared." Responded Bakura, as he and Marik saddled their horses.

"Are the northern forces here yet?" Asked Marik, as he hopped up on his horse, and Bakura did the same. "No. We probably still have another day until they get here," responded Bakura, and Marik sighed in relief. "Good. I want Yugi to have to deal with them first. Heart-felt speeches aren't really my thing," he said, and Bakura grunted. "Wouldn't have guessed."

* * *

"If Yams' isn't here, then why 'da hell do I gotta sleep in the same bed as _you_?!" Questioned Joey. He couldn't see him, but he knew Kaiba was shrugging. "Yami is the Crown Prince, and he won't be sharing a bed with a mutt like you," he responded. Joey turned over and punch him in the arm. "Quit callin' me 'dat! Besides, if he's not here, then why does it matter if I sleep there?!"

"Because he'll be back."

"And I can't sleep 'dere until he gets back 'cause?"

"It would be tainted with you already, and he doesn't need to catch your stupidity."

"What you say?! And why're _you_ okay with sharing a bed with me?"

"I'm too smart to catch your idiocy."

Joey looked as though he were about to strangle Kaiba where he lie. "What, are you going to attack me?" Kaiba prodded, and Joey clenched his fists. "If only I could," he muttered before turning back around. "I'm too tired to fight, so quit buggin' me!" He heard Kaiba chuckle lightly, before he closed his eyes. Joey tried to relax, but for some reason, his heart was beating ridiculously fast.

He was extremely aware of Kaiba's presence, and could feel his breath on the back of his neck, causing a shiver to go down his spine. "Er, I think I'll just sleep on the floor..." He said, as he tried to carefully slip out of bed. But to his surprise, Kaiba pulled him back in. "W-what're ya doing, Kaiba?" He questioned, trying to pull out of the other's grasp.

"Quit being such a baby, and just sleep in the bed!" He muttered, his arm still around Joey. "I ain't sharin' a bed with ya!" Joey said, trying to escape his grasp. Why the hell was he so ridiculously strong?! "K-Kaiba, let me go! ... Seriously, I mean it! ... Kaiba? Kaiba?! ... Are you asleep?!" He turned over to see his eyes closed. _(ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME?!)_

* * *

_Leiko: Oh, how tempting it was to write a lemon... Anyway, important business!_

Kyo: So far, it looks like you guys have voted for a lemon and Mpreg.

**Yuu: But if you haven't put your opinion out yet, feel free to do so!**

_Leiko: And for those of you who don't like lemons, we'll bracket that scene off or something so you can just skip it. _

Kyo: Yup. Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

**Yuu: Sorry for the wait guys - took time off for finals and x-mas. **

_Leiko: Okay, half of that was bull. She doesn't study for anything. Not even finals. _

Kyo: _Anyway_, hope all of you had fun on your holiday (whatever it may have been) and enjoy winter break (if you're still in school like us)!

**Yuu: We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!**

* * *

"Sorry, Bacardi, I know I'm really pushing you," muttered Yugi. His horse whinnied in response, and Yugi stroked the side of it's face. "It'll only be a little longer, promise." _(Uncle said it would take about a day for them to arrive in the West. I'm only about half a day, give or take a few hours, behind the troops. I'm on horseback, and they're on foot. I should be catching up to them soon.)_

Yugi could only hope he'd timed everything out right. If he didn't... the West could be destroyed. Only three countries were taking place in this war: The North, South, and West. If all three countries have similar numbers in their armies... then whoever is allied with another would surely win. And he wasn't about to let his own troops turn against Yami.

Sighing, Yugi gently dug his heels into Bacardi's sides, ushering him to go faster as they reached a hill. Yugi held tightly onto the reins as they headed up the steep hill. But it was when they neared the top, that Yugi started to hear faint murmurs. But it didn't sound like any kind of animal. Arching an eyebrow, Yugi slid off of Bacardi's back, and held his hand up, signaling the horse to stay put.

Slowly and carefully, Yugi crawled up the remainder of the hill, as the sounds grew louder. No, the noise wasn't coming from any animal herd. The voices were definitely... human. Yugi felt his heart-rate quicken as he peered over the top of the hill to see what was at the bottom.

Soldiers. Hundreds, if not thousands of them, all dressed in the uniforms of the North, were gathered around tents and fires. Figuring they must be taking a rest, Yugi sighed in relief, and whistled for Bacardi. He'd finally found his troops. But now came the hard part: Convincing them to listen and fight for him and not his uncle.

"Alright... I've found them. So now all I have to do is get them back under my rule, lead them into battle, screw over the South, and help the West. Then after that, all I have to do is win a war, and deal with uncle and Yami... Shouldn't be too hard, right?"

* * *

"Uh, Kaiba? Did Yami ever come back last night?" Joey asked, as he finished changing back into his uniform. Kaiba shrugged as he slipped his feet into his boots. "Don't know._ I was asleep_, remember?" He teased, receiving a blush from the blonde. "Never doin'_ 'dat_ again," he muttered, slipping his sword onto his back. "Anyway, I haven' seen him yet. Is he out in the stable?"

Kaiba looked up for a moment in thought. "Doubt it. He's probably already gone out to look for Yugi." Joey's eyes widened in shock, and he almost dropped his food-filled pouch. "Wha- Why didn' you stop him?! I thought ya said that you didn't want him to go out last night because he could get ambushed?! And now you're just lettin' him wander around out 'dere?!"

Kaiba shook his head, as he slid his sword into it's sheath. "Yami can take care of himself. He'll be fine," he said, as he and Joey headed out of their room. "If 'dat's the case, then why did ya make a big deal outta it last light?" Prodded Joey. Kaiba glanced back at him. "_Because_, mutt, that's my job. No one would advise a prince to wander around at night during a war."

He stretched his arms out after they'd left the inn. "I'm his advisor, so I have to give him the best advice. But he doesn't listen to what I tell him anyway, so I figured I should imply some suggestions on what he _could_ do," he said. Joey shook his head, as he crossed his arms. "I don' get it. What'd ya imply?" Kaiba smirked.

"You made a point last night about how we could pass right by Yugi, and end up in the North while he could be in the West." Joey nodded in agreement, and Kaiba continued on. "I said that there was a way to avoid that, but Yami wouldn't like it. Though I never told him what it was, I knew he'd figure it out." Joey shook his head in confusion. "I still don' get it," he said.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, but explained it nonetheless. "The North is now at war with the West. If Yami were to show up in northern territory, and Yugi wasn't there to vouch for him... well, that wouldn't be good. Yami has probably taken the opportunity to find out where exactly Yugi is right now. He probably assumes you and I will continue to the North as planned, while he stays near the northern border in case Yugi does come back."

Joey scratched his head. "Lot of stuff goin' on," he said. "So lemme get this straight: Bakura, Marik, Malik, and Ryou are all fighting against the South in western territory. Yugi's still MIA, which is why Yams' is out trying to find him. Meanwhile, we got northern troops moving south to attack the West too... So, where does that leave us?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, much like a dog.

Kaiba chuckled. "The North could be too dangerous for us to go. The southern troops are covered, and Yugi's being tracked down. So, what part of this war is left unattended?" Joey looked up in thought, but shook his head a moment later. Kaiba sighed, and leaned against the door to the stable. "I swear mutt, you're so- Ah, never mind! The northern troops. We need to scout them out before they reach ours. Otherwise, we won't be winning this fight."

* * *

Bakura slashed out with his sword at the soldier in front of him, opening a large gash in the man's chest. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and Bakura immediately turned to face the next man coming after him. There seemed to be a never-ending flow of southern soldiers. As soon as the West started to gain the upper hand, even more troops came out as reinforcements.

He parried an attack from another soldier, and stabbed him in the chest. Bakura looked around, only seeing Marik slicing open the neck of a southerner. Bakura took the chance to lower his sword, and catch his breath. "Don't tell me you're already worn out?" Questioned Marik, as he leaned his own back against Bakura's. "Not a chance! You don't seem to be doing too well though. Look at all the sweat on your clothes!"

Marik chuckled as he wiped his brow with his sleeve. "At least I'm not all cut-up like you," he said. Bakura grunted, and pulled out a small water canteen from his pouch. He took a large sip before handing it to Marik. "You're not much better," he muttered. Marik took a drink from the canteen, as he too checked their surroundings. "Yeah well, I-"

He was cut off as the two heard an explosion a little ways away. "The hell just happened?!" Questioned Bakura, as he stepped away from Marik to see just where the explosion hit. Screams echoed throughout the field, and about a dozen men were running around on fire. A tent with the crest of the West was going up in flames. Marik dropped the canteen on the ground, and narrowed his eyes.

"Bakura... isn't that the medical tent?" He asked quietly. Bakura followed Marik's gaze, and realized what he was getting at. A second medical tent was set up closer to the battlefield so the wounded wouldn't have to travel far for their treatment. It was also the tent Ryou and Malik were supposed to be operating out of. The two generals immediately broke into a sprint toward the direction of the carnage.

* * *

_Leiko: ... Fudge you and your stupid cliffhangers!_

**Yuu: Haha! I am _terrible_! Anyway, I'll try to get in another chapter within the next few days, but I'm pretty sick so... idk.**

Kyo: So until then, Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

Kyo: Why're you so late on updating?!

**Yuu: One word: Tumblr**

_Leiko: Nuff said. We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this._

* * *

"RYOU! MALIK!" Exclaimed Bakura, as he and Marik rummaged through the wreckage of the explosion. Neither was thinking about the battle, nor their duties as generals. All they cared about was finding the two boys. "Dammit, where are you Ryou?!" Bakura yelled again, and Marik was screaming similar sentences as well, wondering what had happened to Malik.

"Bakura! I don't see either of them in here!" Called Marik from across the field. "They must not have been in the tent during the explosion!" Bakura sighed in relief, but one question was still remaining. "Then where the hell are they?!"

"We're over here!" Hearing a familiar voice, Bakura spun around to see Malik with Ryou's arm wrapped around his shoulder. Just from the look on Ryou's face, Bakura could tell something was wrong. "Ryou! What happened to you?!" He questioned, as he and Marik quickly joined the smaller boys. As Bakura reached him, Ryou fell weakly to the ground in surprise and pain, as he slowly brought his arm around to his back to find the source.

An arrow was lodged in his right shoulder, but luckily, it looked as though it missed any vital areas, and wasn't in too deep. Tears stung Ryou's eyes, who obviously didn't have a high pain tolerance. Malik instantly fell to Ryou's side, and looked to Bakura. "Cut his shirt away," he ordered, and Bakura obeyed, pulling out his dagger. Marik stood guard as Bakura did away with Ryou's shirt, exposing his thin and pale chest.

Blood was coming out of the wound on his back, and Malik brought his hands up to cup the skin around his wounds. "Alright, the arrow didn't go through and through, Ryou. You know what we have to do," Malik stated, and Ryou nodded weakly. "Just... h-hurry up," he said, wanting the pain to end. Malik nodded, and turned to Bakura. "Pull the arrow out carefully, Bakura. If possible, try to pull it out through the same angle it went in. It'll be less painful this way."

Bakura reached over to grab the end of the arrow. "You ready, Ry?" he asked quietly, and the boy only nodded in response. Bakura let Ryou hold on tightly to his free hand, as he started to pull out the arrow. Ryou grunted in pain, refusing to scream out like he'd done before. The arrow wasn't lodged too deep in, so luckily Ryou didn't have to suffer long.

"Almost there, Ryou. You're doing great," Malik said soothingly, as he wiped away the blood as it poured out. "Marik, hand me that bag over there," he asked, pointing to a bag a few feet away. Marik quickly retrieved it and handed it to him. Ryou let out one last pained groan as Bakura finally pulled out the arrow tip, and tossed it to the side.

Malik immediately covered the wound with one hand, as he used the other to reach into the bag and pull out bandages and pads. He went in once more and pulled out a needle and some sort of thread, and he began to stitch the wound after wiping it down with alcohol. Covering the wound in a pad, he wrapped a bandage around Ryou's shoulder, and tied it off near his collarbone.

Malik smiled at his work, and slapped Ryou lightly in the back (opposite his wound). "There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" He asked, and Ryou rolled his eyes before wiping away his tears. "Yeah, you're only saying that 'cause it wasn't you," he responded. Though he had a light-hearted tone, Bakura saw Ryou's face was beginning to look pale, more so than usual.

"You've lost a lot of blood," he pointed out, glancing at the small pool of it at his feet. "Head back to the main rendezvous point. You're done." Ryou shot to his feet, wanting to plead with Bakura. "But I have to help... the... others," he said quietly, as his eyes began to close and he started to fall. Bakura grabbed him and scooped him up in his arms before he could hit the ground.

"Told you," he whispered. "Too. Much. Blood." He turned back to face Marik and Malik. "I'm gonna take him back. You two handle things here," he said, and left before they could respond. His priority was to get Ryou to safety, not hear their opinions.

Marik watched bakura leave with Ryou as he turned back to Malik. "Are _you_ alright?" He asked, checking over Malik's body for wounds. He nodded, as he swung his bag over his shoulder. "Yeah. I'm fine," he said, glancing over back toward the battlefield. "We just got caught by surprise while we were out there is all, but I really am fine... _They_ however, do not seem to be." Marik followed his gaze to where his soldiers were being pressured by the South.

"Ah. So they are not... Wait... Is that who I think it is?" He asked narrowing his eyes and pointing to something towards the direction of the fighting. Now Malik followed Marik's gaze, as he saw what he was getting at. "Wait... but that's... Well, he's he's being chased by some Southern guys but... Why's he here?!" He questioned. Marik shook his head. "I don't know why he's here... but, we can't very well let the prince go off alone, can we?"

* * *

"Y-Your Majesty! You're alive?!"

Yugi sighed in frustration at his soldiers' repeated question. Every one had asked him the same exact question, and it was getting on his nerves. "Seeing as how I am standing here, I believe that has been confirmed!" He excliamed, rubbing his palm on his forehead. _(Honestly, beign a ruler is so much more taxing than it's worth). _"Anyway," he started, turning to the man in charge of the forces.

"My uncle has ordered you all to assist the South, correct?" He asked, and the man nodded. "That's right. Lord Muto informed us of the situation, and had us form an alliance with the South." Yugi sat down on a tree stump, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

_(I have too much to deal with right now! I haven't slept in days and am exhausted... I don't know if I can handle this alone... Maybe if I had just trusted Yami... No. I won't put him in that kind of danger. He doesn't need to be burdened with my family feud)._

"Ugh... alright, so... We have a lot to talk about," Yugi continued, and the soldier arched an eyebrow. "What is that, Your Majesty?" He asked, and Yugi smirked. "Who it is exactly we're going to be fighting with in this war."

* * *

"Seems as though everything is moving along smoothly," muttered Muto, as he walked down the corridor toward Yugi's chambers. _(I just have to make sure Yugi stays out of trouble until after the West is defeated... Then everything will be falling into place, just as it was all those years ago. Although this time, my plan will succeed, and I **will** take the throne)._

As he turned the corner, he bumped into a young girl. If his memory served right, her name was Serenity. "Oh, Lord M-Muto!" She exclaimed, backing up to bow. "My apologies. I had not known you were there." Muto waved off her apology and nodded at Yugi's room. "Is... _His Majesty _busy? There are some things I wish to discuss with him," he asked.

The girls face took a look of panic, and she began to fidget back and forth. "Um, well Lord Muto, I believe His Majesty is sleeping right now. Perhaps it would be best if you came back later?"

...

"It's the middle of the day..."

"Uh, Yugi was tired, is all! He was out riding with Tristan earlier, and-"

"My nephew doesn't take naps, and he was supposed to be doing work earlier. So, that begs the question: Where is he?"

Serenity looked away, obviously trying to think of another lie. Muto rushed forward, and pinned her to the wall. His hand moved to her throat.

"Tell me, girl: _Where is Yugi?"_

* * *

**Yuu: SERENITY! BLOW THE RAPE WHISLTE!**

_Leiko: Yuu, I've told you this before: Not everything can be solved with a rape whistle. _

**Yuu: ... It solves my problems in school ...**

Kyo: That's just a normal whistle, Yuu. 

**Yuu: (*Pouts*) So are rape whistles...**

Leiko: -_- Anyway, Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

**Yuu: SORRY GUYS I'M REALLY NOT DEAD! I was really busy for a while then had a writers block and then wasn't in the mood to write and-**

_Leiko: NO EXCUSES! YOU'RE OVER A MONTH LATE!_

**Yuu: But I put some ya-**

_Leiko: NOT A ONE!_

**Yuu: ... Fine. On the bright side, this is the 20th chapter! Holy freaking hell.**

_Leiko: ... I'm seriously going to hurt you. COME HERE!_

Kyo: Sorry about the wait, guys!

_**(*BOOM! CRASH*!)**_

Uh... We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this! LEIKO! PUT THAT SHOVEL DOWN!

* * *

"Yami! What the hell are you _doing_ here?!" Called Marik, as he and Malik ran to rejoin Yami, who slid off his horse. Drawing his sword, he started after the southern troops who were chasing him. "Well... about that," he said, in between slashing his opponents. Marik immediately joined in the fight, and they quickly finished off the soldiers. "I ran into a bit of trouble along the way."

Marik glared at him, obviously displeased. "What do you _mean_ trouble?" He asked, and Yami shrugged nervously. "I... well... I went on ahead of Seto and Joey then ran into a hoard of southern troops and there were too many and as I ran away I ended up back here," he said quickly, and Marik slapped himself in the face. Even Malik was rolling his eyes. "What?!" Questioned Yami. "I was in a rush and-"

"Got ahead of yourself," finished Marik. Yami wanted to deny it, but it was mostly true. "And now we're even farther away from our goal of finding Yugi! Dammit Yami, couldn't you have just gone along with the original plan?!" Complained Marik, glaring at him. Normally, Yami wouldn't tolerate his attitude, but he didn't have time to care. Well, that and he had no right to deny Marik's accusations, which were right on the mark.

"Let's just focus on this right now!" Yami exclaimed, looking around to make sure no other soldiers were after them. _(The real question is, what do I do now? I'm stuck on the battlefield when I should be out looking for Yugi! And I'd hate to have to leave it up to Seto and Joey... Damn! Why couldn't I have just waited?!)_

"Yami! What are we going to do?" Questioned Malik, as he rubbed his right shoulder, probably sore from his work. Yami only shook his head. "No idea," he said, looking down at Malik. "For now though, you need to return to your work, and Marik needs to return to the fight. Where's Bakura and Ryou?" Marik nodded back toward the direction they came.

"Ryou was injured, so Bakura's taking him back away from the front lines," he answered, and Yami nodded. "Fine. Marik, you're in charge of the soldiers then. Good luck with that!" He said quickly, then turned away. Marik arched an eyebrow. "What're you going to do?" He asked, and Yami glanced back at him and smirked. "Me? I'm going to-"

"SOUTH! PULL BACK IMMEDIATELY!"

Yami was cut off as a southern soldier started sounding a retreat for his army. Yami looked around as every enemy soldier disengaged their battle and retreated. "What is this?" He whispered, watching toward the direction they were leaving. Marik took a step forward, and saw the Western troops following after.

He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted at them, "WESTERN TROOPS! STAY BACK!" Seeing their current condition, it'd be better for them to regroup than to follow after. Yami shook his head, not understanding the reason for their retreat. Suddenly, a bright light shone in his eyes, and he brought his hand up to block it.

Following the direction it came from, he saw a small group of soldiers standing at the top of the valley they'd been fighting in. The sunlight was reflecting off of their thick armor. Yami instantly glared at the man in the middle, holding the flag of the South. But he had no idea what they were up to. Why show themselves now of all times?

Seeing the man's smirk, Yami raised an eyebrow. What was he planning? The answer was the last thing he'd expect, when he saw a familiar figure approach the general of the Southern army. "But... that's impossible!" He exclaimed, seeing the person he trusted the most standing next to one of his greatest enemies.

* * *

Bakura gently lay Ryou on a cot at the rendezvous point. However, apparently it wasn't gently enough, as Ryou slowly opened his eyes. "'Kura? W-Where am I?" Bakura pulled up a chair next to his bed and crossed his arms. "Safely back at camp." That seemed to completely wake Ryou up, as he immediately glared at Bakura. "Why'd you bring me here?! I need to go back out and-"

"_You_ need to stay here!" Responded Bakura, returning Ryou's glare with one of his own. "You're injured, and I can't spend my time watching after you on the battlefield. In your current condition, you'd only be a burden, so sit here and don't move!" Ryou's eyes widened in surprise. Sure, the words themselves were rough, but underneath them Ryou could hear the worry in his voice.

He smirked as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. "I didn't _ask_ you to look after me, you know," he said. Ryou rose from the bed, though he was still shaken up a bit. "I won't leave, but I'll still see if there's anything I can do here to help. You'll at least allow me that much, right?" He asked, and Bakura reluctantly nodded. "Fine. But be careful since I won't be here to check on you."

Ryou chuckled slightly. "I'm not a child Bakura, you don't have to keep tabs on me." Bakura leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. "You're my subordinate, Ryou. Of course I have to watch over you," he said, receiving a sad look from Ryou. "I see... a subordinate... Right..." Ryou sighed sadly, and Bakura was at a loss for words. _(Damn, what'd I do now?!)_

"Well, you should probably be getting back, huh? You've got other subordinates to watch after," continued Ryou. Bakura however, managed to catch the slight malice in his voice, which was rather uncharacteristic for Ryou. It was then Bakura realized what Ryou was upset about. Bakura glanced around, and saw they were alone. Smirking, he took a step toward Ryou.

"You know, _Ryou_," he said quietly in his ear, sending a shiver down Ryou's spine and causing him to blush. "You _are_ more than just a subordinate." True, it had only been a few days since they'd known each other, but something about the kid kept drawing him in. "Ryou's blush darkened as he looked up at Bakura with a slight frown. Bakura noticed tears pricking the corners of his eyes, and thought in this moment Ryou had the most seductive look-

"W-What do you mean?" He asked, cutting off Bakura's thoughts. Smirking, Bakura leaned in. "It _means_, this," he said, right before placing his lips over Ryou's. He felt Ryou tense up against him, at least until Bakura pulled his small body against his own. Bakura deepened the kiss, wanting to take Ryou right then and there. Ryou balled his hands up in Bakura's shirt, and hesitantly opened his mouth when he felt Bakura's tongue sweep across it.

Bakura was free to explore Ryou, who easily lost the battle for dominance. He slid his hands up under Ryou's shirt, and pulled him closer against him. Hearing Ryou's sweet moans beneath him, he was about ready to throw him to the bed, already losing his self-control. He started leading Ryou back when-

"General Bakura! Are you in here!"

Hearing a voice outside the tent, a flustered Ryou immediately pulled back, and tried to straighten out his clothing before the soldier stepped in. Scowling, Bakura turned to face the saluting man. "What is it?!" He growled, angry his fun had been interrupted. The soldier lowered his hand, and pointed outside the tent. "Y-You'll want to see this, sir," he said, as Bakura followed him out the tent, but not before sending a hot look to Ryou.

"What the hell are you-"

Bakura stopped mid-sentence, understanding why he was called out. The entire Southern army was retreating. But why? "Fetch my horse," he ordered, and the soldier quickly ran off to the stables. Whatever was going on, Bakura could only assume it wasn't good.

* * *

Kyo: IT WASN'T EVEN PUZZLESHIPPING YAOI!

_Leiko: According to Yuu, now that things have picked up, she know what's she's doing for the most part, so there won't be any more major update gaps/ random POV changes, etc. Oh, and next chapter **WILL** be longer. I'll make sure of it._

**Yuu: MY ASS HURTS!**

Kyo: Did you really have to-

_Leiko: Yes. Yes I did. Rest assured readers, Yuu got her ass handed to her. Literally._

**_Yuu: Ow OW! A-Anyway... W-We'll have some things to aask you guys next chapter, so l-look out for t-that..._**

Kyo: Until then, Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Yuu: To make up for that long wait and short chapter... I made this one longer, and put in some major action!**

_Leiko: FUCKING CLIMAX!_

Kyo: I took that soooo wrong!

**Yuu: As did I. We do not own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!**

* * *

Yami's breath caught as he tried to make out what he was seeing. Wearing shining silver armor, sitting atop a beautiful black horse specked with brown, was Yugi. He held his helmet to his right side, where his sword lay in it's sheath, resting against the saddle. He looked worn out, yet he still managed to keep a stern face. Though it seemed he was intent on avoiding looking directly at Yami.

"Y-Yugi," he said, his voice cracking. "W-What are you doing?!" He questioned, wanting to know why he was with the South. He knew that Yugi's army was allied with the South, but surely he wouldn't fight him? And where were Joey and Seto?! They were supposed to be out looking for Yugi! Not to mention turning the North against the South...

"Are you truly that naive, Yami?" Yugi asked, keeping his voice even, no emotion in it whatsoever. The coldness in his voice shocked Yami into silence. "I'm sure you were aware of my alliance with the South?" Yugi asked, cocking his head to the side. _(Damn. We're in the middle of battle and he still manages to be cute!) _"I... well yes, I heard of course... But I never would have thought..."

"That I would actually follow through on it?" Yugi asked. "That I'm not strong enough to fight in a battle?" Yami shook his head, as he started to slowly approach Yugi. "Of course not! It's just... I never thought you fight me," he said in a small voice. It wasn't that he felt Yugi was weak. In fact it was the opposite, he thought he'd be strong enough to go against his uncle's alliance and work against them.

Yugi chuckled lightly, though his expression stayed the same. "You really _are_ more naive than I originally thought. And here I was sure you'd at least gained _some_ wisdom from your father. But it seems I was wrong... about many things." The way he said it struck a chord in Yami. "You... you mean... us?" Yami asked, locking his gaze with Yugi's for the first time since the night he ran off.

Unfortunately, Yami couldn't tell what it was Yugi was thinking. He certainly was good at hiding him emotions. "Perhaps," Yugi continued as he smirked. "It was interesting to toy with you while you so easily fell for me. I quite enjoyed our little game, for the while." Yami stopped dead in his tracks, shocked by Yugi's words. Not noticing the slight twitch at the corner of Yugi's mouth, Yami stuttered over his words.

"Y-You... so all this time... you o-only... with me..." He couldn't believe it. No... He _wouldn't_ believe it. No matter what Yugi was doing now, this wasn't him. He glared at Yugi, and he looked taken aback for a moment, before regaining his composure. The general of the South's army turned to Yugi. "Are you done with your little chat, Yugi? I'd like to wipe these pest away soon."

Yugi sighed, and looked back at Yami. "Almost, General Ushio. There's one more thing I'd like to say to him before he's destroyed." Yugi arched an eyebrow, and gripped the reins of his horse. "Do you remember the day of the festival? What I said to you after you gave me the apple?" While Ushio was becoming impatient, Yami looked up in thought. _(What he said to me at the festival?)_

_{"W-what I mean is, I think that knowing what your people's needs are, is necessary to be a good king. And... I think you'll make a great one, some day Yami..."}_

(Is that what he's talking about? But what does that have to do with-)

"I stand by what I said that day," continued Yugi. "Even now." Ushio raised an eyebrow at Yugi. "What? What did you say to him?" He asked, wondering what the shared secret was. Yugi turned to Ushio and smirked. "Just that he was incapable of becoming King. Nothing more, nothing less."

Now it was Yami's turn to be confused. Yugi had just lied to Ushio. But why? What could Yugi possibly be thinking? "You're plans that were made at the inn seemed to have fallen apart, so let's just get this over with."

_(Wait... what?! Plans at the inn... He couldn't possibly mean?!)_

Yugi let slip a small smirk as he put on his helmet and drew his sword. "General. I refuse to send my men first, as we are the backup helping you to win this battle. You shall head in first," said Yugi. Ushio scowled, but agreed nonetheless. He held his sword out in front of him, readying his troops. Marik used a similar formation to prepare his own.

Giving the signal, the Southern troops charged forward, being led by Ushio. Yami quickly mounted his horse, as did Marik, who pulled Malik up with him. As the troops charged forward, Mairk held his own back, waiting for the two groups to clash. Somewhere during this, Bakura had managed to make it back to the front lines, and now stood at Yami's right.

As the last of the Southern troops came down the hill into the valley, Yami raised his sword, along with Bakura and Marik. He was about to order the counter-offensive, when he noticed two things: Yugi had raised his very own sword, high above his head. Two figures came out from both flanks, though shadowed by the cover of the trees.

Yugi brought his sword down, as did the figures in the shadows. Almost instantly, arrows shot out of the woods, falling right toward the battle field. Yami was about to yell for his soldiers to take cover, but realized something: The arrows weren't headed toward his army, but the South's. It was then he realized what was happening. Smiling, he looked up at Yugi and met his smirk.

"CHARGE!" They yelled simultaneously, giving the signal for the troops to move out. Emerging from the trees on each side of the valley were Joey and Seto, and behind them were hundreds of not thousands of troops following after. Within minutes, the entire Southern army was surrounded by the Western and Northern forces.

Yami looked across the field to see Yugi staring right back at him, smiling. Cursing, Ushio turned to Yugi. "MUTO! You _dare_ to double-cross me?!" Yugi showed an evil smirk as he started making his way around the surrounded troops. "I did no such thing Ushio," he said, as he passed Joey, giving him a nod. "This alliance was made with my uncle, who is _not_ the King of my country."

He slowly led his horse around, urging his troops closer to the Southern army, who were starting to huddle together. "_I_ am the ruler of the North. _Not_ my uncle!" He inclined his head to Bakura, Marik, and Malik as he brought his horse in front of Yami. He smiled gently, meeting Yami's eyes. "I will _not_ stand by and allow you to harm those I love."

Yami was almost speechless at his declaration. Though he didn't exactly say it directly, everyone easily guessed the implication:

**_Yugi was in love with Yami._**

And that was all there was to it. This wasn't for diplomatic reasons. It wasn't to anger the South. This was to help save the man he loved, for which he would do anything for. He smiled at Yami, though his eyes were tired. "Glad you got the message," he said quietly, and Yami nodded. "Me too. Double Entendres... definitely took me a while to get it but... I'm glad I did."

Yugi took off his helmet, allowing Yami to see just how bad of shape he was in now that he was up close. I looked as though he hadn't slept in days, and it was a wonder he was still standing. "Marik, Bakura... take care of these Southern guys. I'm taking Yugi back to the castle." His generals nodded, and began ordering the South to surrender, as their troops advanced.

Ushio's face turned red in anger, and he pointed his spear at Yugi. "You think this is over?! NOT BY A LONG SHOT! Mark my words, Muto, I _will_ kill you!" After his threat, his soldiers instantly turned on the surrounding army, obviously not going down without a fight. Yami cursed. Was there no end to this?

"Marik! You know how to handle this. Assist Bakura where need be. Do _not_ let Ushio get away! If you can, take prisoners," ordered Yugi, and Marik nodded in response, turning to Bakura to set out their plans. Yami was impressed he managed to keep his cool at the threat, and even start a counter attack towards the South. Yami scowled, and turned to Yugi.

"We should get our of here," he said, and called Duke over. "We're heading back to the castle, I expect you can handle things here?" Duke nodded, and waved over three soldiers on horses. "Assist His Majesty on his way back to the castle." The three saluted, and positioned themselves behin Yami and Yugi. Duke then rode off to meet up with Marik and Bakura, trying to put down the riot.

Smiling, Yami reached his arm out toward Yugi. "Ride with me," he said, and Yugi arched an eyebrow. "I'm fine... really," he whispered, not convincing at all. Yami rolled his eyes, and moved his horse closer to Yugi. Reaching over, he picked Yugi right up off his saddle and set him in his lap. Blushing, Yugi stared up at him. "Y-Yami! I said I was fine!" He protested, not convincing at all, as his eyes started to close.

Chuckling, Yami grabbed the reins of Yugi's horse and handed them to one of his guards. He started back toward the castle, as Yugi fell asleep in his arms. He wanted tell Yugi everything he meant to the night he ran off- properly this time. But that would have to wait just a little longer.

* * *

"HE WHAT?!" Exclaimed Lord Muto, shocking his Western spy, who started to stutter over his next words. "W-Well, my lord. I-It appears that His Majesty was s-somehow able to catch up to our forces. H-He intercepted them and is having them fight against the South, p-probably as we speak. I-It won't look good for General Ushio and the others..."

Muto slammed his fist down on the table, actually making a slight crack. His face was red with anger, and he shot up out of his chair. "Find me Yugi's friends, the girl and boy. Bring them to me at once!" The servant immediately nodded, and ran out the door. Muto scowled, and looked into the fireplace. "I should have killed the brat when I had the chance!" He yelled, beginning to pace back and forth.

"He's ruined everything for me! He escapes from every obstacle I lay before him! The poison, the murder, the carriage! And now, when I finally thought I'd have the throne, he takes back control of the army!"

A hurried knock came at the door, cutting off Muto's rant. "Come in!" He ordered, and his servant nearly tripped over himself rushing into the room. He stood at attention, a worried look upon his face. "B-Bad news, m-my lord," he said, avoiding direct eye contact. "M-Miss Serenity and L-Lord Tristan are missing. E-Even their rooms have been cleared out."

Muto glared at the servant. "Get out... NOW! LEAVE ME!" The servant didn't even bother to bow before rushing out the door. "So... that little bitch already got to the boy and ran... probably to the West." He sat back in his chair and sighed, setting his elbows on the desk in front of him. "Little nephew, how greatly I've underestimated you... but no longer. You want to play hard? You won't outlive the month."

* * *

**Yuu: dun Dun DUN! Lol, okay so... I take back what was said last chapter. There's nothing to be asked. Only to be told.**

_Leiko: You guys voted for a lemon and mpreg! *breaks open pinata*_

Kyo: We'll bracket off the lemon, though.

**Yuu: I'm not saying when it'll happen though. Maybe next chapter, maybe not. There's still things to explain and stuff, so... yeah.**

_Leiko: Almost to the end though, guys! Only a few more chapters (which is what we said a few chapters ago!)_

**Yuu: So thanks for all the support up till now! We hit 100 reviews, so keep 'em coming!**

Kyo: Yep! PLEASE REVIEW! (Maybe we'll give EXTRA LEMONS if you do!)


	22. Chapter 22

**Yuu: This... _This_ chapter... ASDFGHJKL! We haven't done one of _those_ in so long, I think we're losing our touch...**

Kyo: Hehehe... you'll all see what happens when I work with Yuu... MWA HA HA HA HA!

_Leiko: W-What'd you guys do while I was away?! TT^TT_

**Yuu: We do _not_ own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!**

**WARNING! RATING CHANGED TO M FOR A YAOI LEMON (GUY+GUY=SEX) BE WARNED!**

_Leiko: WAIT, WHAT?!_

* * *

"..."

"..."

"I'm sorry, I seem to have misheard. Could you repeat that?"

Kaiba scowled at Yami's question. He never liked to be the bringer of bad news to him, especially now that Yami was in a frantic state over Yugi's well-being. He leaned back against the door frame. "You heard me, Yami, you just don't want to believe it. Ushio somehow escaped during that final scuffle. We've no idea where he is. Bakura sent Duke out with a search party to try and find him, but so far, no luck."

Yami sat in a chair next to Yugi's bedside, rubbing his eyes with his palms. "Great, one _more_ thing I have to worry about." Kaiba sighed at the pathetic pout on Yami's face. "Aw, don' be so gloomy, Yams'. We'll find 'em! An' before Yug' even notices!" Though he showed a slight smile, Joey's positive attitude did nothing to comfort his worries. "Yeah... thanks Joey."

The blonde continued to smile away, not sensing the mood in the slightest. Though that was one of the things Kaiba liked about him. He always managed to stay positive, even when his best friend was laying unconscious on his bed. Well, that and his naive and innocent personality. It was too much fun to tease the mutt. Chuckling lightly, Kaiba urged Joey out the door to leave Yami alone with Yugi.

Relaxing now that he was alone, Yami turned back to Yugi, who lay asleep in his bed. He reached out and brushed Yugi's bangs out of his face, then cupped his cheek with his hand. Yami noticed the color had finally returned to Yugi's face, and for that he was thankful. He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened on their way back to the castle.

* * *

"Y-Yami?!"

Hearing a familiar voice, Yami turned to see Ryou sitting on the ground with a bandaged shoulder. "Ryou? Are you alright? What happened?" Yami asked, reining his horse in closer to him. Ryou stood, brushing the dirt off his pants with his one good arm. "I took an arrow to the shoulder. It's not that serious, trust me," he added at Yami's worried look.

"More importantly, is that Yugi?" He asked, nodding to the limp body in Yami's arms. He nodded, and ruffled Yugi's hair. "He feel asleep as soon as we left the battlefield." A concerned look crossed Ryou's face as he approached. "May I?" he asked, reaching out for Yugi, and Yami nodded. He brought his index and middle finger up to Yugi's neck, checking for a pulse.

Ryou frowned after a moment, and opened Yugi's eyelids, checking for the pupil reaction. His frown worsened as he brought his hand up to Yugi's forehead. He pulled back, and looked up to Yami. "He's starting to burn up, Yami," he said. Yami immediately bent down, pressing his head to Yugi's. Sure enough, he felt hot. "What's going on, Ryou?" he asked.

Scowling, Ryou whistled, and a small black horse approached from behind. "I'm not sure," he said, as he pulled himself up on the horses back. "Let's get back to the castle so I can get a better look at him." Yami nodded, and the two made their way back as fast as they could without putting too much strain on the unconscious Yugi.

Sending the guards away, Yami carefully laid Yugi down on his bed, and Ryou approached to examine him. The two successfully removed Yugi's armor so Ryou could look at him better. Sighing, Yami stepped back to allow Ryou to examine him. He removed his own armor, and pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the bed.

"So," he started. "What's wrong with him?" Yami asked, concerned. Ryou sighed, and moved backward to let Yami see Yugi. "Not as bad as I originally thought. I think he just collapsed from exhaustion. But I am worried about his fever, so I want to get some medicine in him. We won't know if he's out of the woods for a few days, but I'm sure he'll be fine. Just give him a few days."

* * *

That was seven days ago. Though Yugi was doing better according to both Ryou and Malik, Yami couldn't help but be worried. He still hadn't woken up, which just shows how long he'd gone without resting. Yami sighed, and stroked Yugi's cheekbone with his thumb. "I wish you'd wake up Yugi," he whispered, before standing up and heading to the fireplace.

He shuddered at a cold breeze before he tossed in some logs and lit them on fire. He glanced out the window to see it was already dark out. Yami stretched his arm behind his head, sore from sitting down for hours. There was still so much to do regarding the South, and as soon as Yugi woke up, the North. Still, without Yugi's backing, the casualties would have been much worse.

"There's so much I need to tell you, Hikari..."

"Then tell me."

Surprised at hearing that familiar, sweet voice, Yami turned to so Yugi sitting up in his bed. His eyes still looked tired, but the large smile on his face hid it well. Yami actually tripped over the table on his way back to the bed. "Y-Yugi?! You're awake! For how long?!" Yugi smiled gently as Yami finally made it to his bed, and sat on the edge.

"From about you wishing I'd wake up," he said, causing a slight blush to cross Yami's face. Yugi laughed... music to Yami's ears. He loved hearing him, and he couldn't help but smile himself. He leaned forward, placing his forehead against Yugi's, now causing the younger's face to redden. "Are you all right?" He asked, and Yugi closed his eyes. "Never been better," he said.

But when his eyes opened, they were sad. He intertwined his fingers with Yami's, and looked up at him as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. "Yami I... I'm _so_ sorry. I- I hurt you so much and I... I just-" Yami cut him off, as he lightly placed his lips over Yugi's. He was so taken by surprise, he couldn't even resist when Yami laid him back on the bed, never once breaking the kiss.

Yugi was almost breathless as Yami finally pulled back. _Never_, had he even imagined how good it would feel to kiss Yami. Yami smiled down at him, giving him a hot look. "You have _no_ idea how long I've wanted to do that," he said. "But know this: I don't hate you for what you did, Yugi. You were only trying to protect me. Hell, I probably would have done the same thing. But let me ask you one thing... how do you feel about me?"

Yugi let those words hang in the air for a moment. He'd wanted to tell Yami for so long, but could never bring himself to say it. Wrapping his arms around Yami's neck, Yugi pulled him down on top of him. "I love you, Yami... More than I ever- Ra, more than I probably should." He brought Yami's hand up to his mouth, and lightly kissed it.

"I... You're my Raison d'etre, of that I have no doubt... And I will never, for as long as I live, let this bond between us break again." He smiled sheepishly at Yami's shocked expression. "Er... that is, if you're okay with that?" He asked, and Yami chuckled lightly. "How could I ever not be, little one?" He asked, but before Yugi could respond, Yami once again captured his lips.

* * *

**{-~~~ LEMON ~~~-}**

Much to Yami's delight, Yugi's body heated up beneath him as he deepened the kiss. Yugi put up little resistance when Yami pulled him in closer, trying to minimize the distance between them as much as possible. Hesitating for only a moment, Yugi opened his mouth when he felt Yami's tongue sweep his bottom lip. Yugi moaned in pleasure as Yami teased his tongue, exploring his mouth to the fullest.

Yami easily won the battle for dominance, and while he'd love to spend all day kissing his little one, there were other areas that needed tending to. He made quick work of removing Yugi's clothes while trailing his tongue down his neck and over his chest. Yugi let out a particularly loud moan when Yami brushed across his nipple.

Yami smirked as Yugi tried to cover his face with his hands. "Don't hide," he said, pulling Yugi's hands down to reveal the most seductive expression Yami had ever seen. "B-But it's embarrassing!" Yugi whined, still trying to shy away from Yami. Pretending to pout, Yami looked down at him. "Do you not want to? With.. me?" He asked, and Yugi's blush darkened, if at all possible. "I-I didn't say _that_," he muttered.

Looking up at Yami, Yugi narrowed his eyes. Yami was about to question him when Yugi started tugging at his shirt. "Off," he said, and Yami smiled as he obeyed, stripping his clothes off with Yugi's help. Glancing down, Yami noticed the part of Yugi that was left neglected. Arching an eyebrow while giving Yugi a mischievous look, Yami took him into his mouth.

Yugi arched his back at the surrounding heat, feeling a pleasure he'd never once felt before. Yami continued to bob his head up and down, taking in the sweet moans escaping Yugi's mouth. However, knowing the next part would be painful for him, Yami wanted to try and minimize the pain as much a possible. He brought three fingers up to Yugi's mouth, and the younger instinctively took them in.

Yugi sucked on Yami's digits, wanting to lather them up as best he could. Once Yami deemed them worthy, he removed his fingers to place one at Yugi's entrance. Yugi nodded, letting Yami know he was ready, just before Yami pushed one in. Though uncomfortable, it wasn't yet painful, and Yugi only focused on the pleasure Yami was giving him.

Yami increased his speed, hoping to distract Yugi from the second finger he was slipping in. Luckily, it seemed to be working. Pulling back before Yugi could come to an early release, Yami moved up to give him a deep kiss as he inserted a third finger. This one, Yugi definitely felt, and squirmed slightly beneath Yami in pain.

It took a while for Yugi to relax again, and once he did, Yami positioned himself in front of Yugi's entrance. As he moved in, Yugi yelled in pain, and Yami caught him in a kiss. As much as he wanted to thrust back into the heat, he held Yugi close, giving him a chance to get use to the feeling. At least, that was the plan. But as soon as Yugi gave an experimental roll of his hips, Yami lost all of his composure.

He pulled back out until only the tip was left, and he thrust back in. Yugi screamed in both pain and pleasure, as Yami kept a steady pace. Yami nipped at Yugi's collarbone, then licked and sucked on the bite wound, finally marking Yugi as his own. To Yami's surprise, Yugi returned the gesture, also biting down on Yami. That only turned Yami on more, as his thrusts picked up pace.

"Y-Yami, I-" Cried Yugi, unable to finish his sentence. Yami reached down in understanding, and began pumping him in time with his thrusts. When Yugi released, he called out Yami's name. hearing that, combined with the constricting heat, sent Yami into his climax as well, as he muffled his cry of Yugi's name into his shoulder.

Both lay there breathless and completely exhausted. Smiling, they laid there for a moment before Yami pulled out of Yugi and drew him close, bringing the covers up over them.

**{-END OF LEMON-}**

* * *

Yugi sighed contently as he lay there with Yami, overjoyed at the fact he'd just become one with his Raison d'etre. Lost in thought, Yugi barely noticed the stinging pain on his forearm, at least until it increased to a great amount. He starting whimpering in pain, when he'd noticed Yami was clutching his own arm as well. _(What's going on with us?!)_

For almost a minute, there was only pain from his arm, but it vanished within a second. Confused, he looked up at Yami, who looked every bit as puzzled as him. But then a thought struck him. _(It couldn't be...)_ removing his hand, he looked down at his left arm. In the middle of his forearm was an intricate golden design drawn on his skin.

He brushed his fingers over it, and traced the lines. The main part looked to be the right half of a triangle, while smaller lines intertwined around them. Arching a brow, he glanced at Yami, hoping to confirm his suspicions. Yami had a similar design on his right forearm. Only his looked to be reversed from Yugi's. Curious, Yugi brought his arm up to Yami's so they were side-by-side.

Sure enough, the designs seemed to complete each other, creating a detailed triangular shape. Yugi glanced up at Yami who was smiling, probably because he had come up with the same conclusion. "Raison d'etre," they whispered in unison, before Yami stole yet another kiss from Yugi's lips.

_Your **Raison d'etre**. Your **Reason For Existing**. Everyone of royal blood is **fated** to have one. That one person destined to be **yours** and **yours** only. A single connection that forms an **unbreakable** bond. Whether it's a **gift** or a **curse** is only up to you. You may find yours. You may not. Regardless, you may **only become one** with that **single being**. And once connected by **both body and soul by love**, if it is fated to be, **both shall be marked for eternity as one entity**._

* * *

**Yuu: Ha! Ya'll thought Raison d'etre was just a simple thing! Just a phrase! But alas, it is not. You all jumped the gun XD**

_Leiko: I... (*nosebleed*) You guys wrote a lemon without me?!_

Kyo: You were on vacation! Anyway, the story is reaching completion, but isn't quite there yet!

**Yuu: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It's been a while since any of us wrote a lemon XD **

Kyo: Yup! We figured 22 chapters was a long enough wait for one!

_Leiko: Anyway, Please Review!_


	23. Chapter 23

Aki: I THINK YOU OWE EVERYONE HERE AN EXPLANATION!

**Yuu: Oh ya know… I had things…**

Aki: …

**Yuu: I'll explain at the end, okay?**

Aki: Whatever, just do an introduction for me!

**Yuu: LATER! **

Aki: Jackass… We don't own YuGiOh, the characters, or anything in this!

* * *

Yami glanced down at Yugi, noticing him tugging at the bandage which covered his forearm. They had decided to keep it a secret that they were each others Raison d'être, at least, for a short while. They felt it wasn't the time to tell everyone quite yet, so they both covered up their matching marks. Though by Yugi's behavior and pout, Yami could tell he didn't like the idea of hiding it from his friends.

"It's only for a little while, Aibou," said Yami as they walked down the corridor. Yugi blushed at one of the nicknames Yami had taken it upon himself to give him. But never had his name sounded so good until it rolled off Yami's tongue. Lost in thoughts about what they had done earlier, Yugi barely noticed Yami was talking to him until he was snapping his fingers in front of Yugi's face.

"S-Sorry," Yugi muttered, his blush darkening. "I was thinking about... something." Yami arched a brow in amusement, giving him a sly grin. While Yugi was incredibly attracted to the man next to him, who he thought to be literally sex-on-a-stick, and would love nothing more than to return to the bedroom, he cleared his throat, hoping to steer the conversation back to the precious topic.

"Stop thinking about sex, Yami," he said quietly, and they turned down a corridor. Yami laughed lightly, and shook his head. "I've no idea what you're talking about, little one," he said. "You were the one who was distracted first." Seeing Yugi was about to protest, Yami stole a quick gentle kiss to quiet him.

Though it was light, it set Yugi's entire body on fire, craving for more. He tightened his fists in Yami's shirt, bringing himself against the taller. Yami laughed before pulling back to meet Yugi's lustful gaze. "You're certainly eager," said Yami. "Ready for a round two already?" He added with a wink. Yugi seemed to realize he'd gotten carried away, and looked away in embarrassment.

"N-Nothing of the sort!" He exclaimed, while Yami tried to muffle his laughter. He noticed that when Yugi was embarrassed, he slipped into a form of more formal speech. His little one was really too adorable for his own good. It certainly be hard controlling himself around him. But as they walked down the hall, he looked down at Yugi.

He had such a small stature... But the burden on his shoulders was even greater than Yami could ever have imagined. So much was riding on his success as king... How was he able to handle all of the pressure, yet keep on smiling? Not to mention staying so composed when need be. Yugi truly was the ideal king:

Kind, strong, fearless, intelligent, merciful, fair, caring, compassionate, honest... (Well... this and _that _are separate issues). "How do you do it, Yugi?" Asked Yami so quietly, that Yugi almost missed it. "Do... what?" He asked, confused. Yami scratched his head, halting in the hallway. Looking to the side, he noticed they were by the gardens.

"Follow me," he said, and Yugi obeyed, staying on his heels as Yami led him outside. The archway opened into a field of flowers of all colors. Yugi couldn't help but admire their beauty as Yami dragged him along to a small pond where elegant fish were swimming around. Looking up, Yugi saw large trees, covered in pink petals.

"Beautiful... what are they?" He asked, as he caught a petal as it feel toward him. Yami smiled at him "Sakura... You know, Aibou, they say this place has some sort of spiritual properties. That you can see one's inner soul when here. Of course, those are all just superficial rumors." Yugi smiled nonetheless, and Yami glanced into the water from the pond, gazing at Yugi's reflection rippling across.

"I think it's interesting," said Yugi. He looked like he belonged in a place this graceful. Seeing him smiling up at the sky, surrounded by all of the fragile beauty of nature. He looked so gentle then, as if a small gust of wind could cause him to crumble.

He truly looked... looked... Yami's trail of thought suddenly ceased to exist. His attention fully on Yugi's reflection on the water. Something... Something was happening to him. He couldn't move, couldn't feel. Was anything moving for that matter? Was he even breathing? His eyes closed involuntarily, and he felt himself lose conciousness.

* * *

"W-What?!"

Suddenly, everything around Yami turned dark, and the light wind turned fierce. The plant life around them had decayed, and Yugi was turned away, his back to Yami. He reached his arm toward Yugi, and took a step forward, when he heard a slash. Looking down, he saw the ground around them was covered in some liquid.

Bending to his knees, he dipped his fingers into the liquid. Blood. Definitely blood. Disgusted, Yami stood up. "Yugi.. what's going on? What's happening?" He glanced to were Yugi- was... Where he had been standing before was empty. Yugi was gone. "Yugi? Where'd you-"

"**_Go?_**"

A shrill voice came from behind Yami. Turning quick on his heals, he was met with Yugi, only a few feet away. Though he looked normal, there was something off about him. "Yugi... what is this?" Yami asked. He wanted to approach the younger, but for some reason, something inside him was screaming at him to run away.

Yugi placed his hands on his hips, and leaned back. "You shouldn't have gotten close to me, Yami. You don't know what you're dealing with." Yami stared at him, puzzled. Yugi was really acting... strange. "What are you talking about, Yugi? What is all this?" He gestured to the massacre that had happened around them.

Aside from them, there was no life. Only death. Yugi stood back up straight, and cracked his neck. "It's what happens when I can't control it. Everything just... dies~" He let out a dramatic sigh, and bent down. He picked up a single sakura petal, and held it in his hand. "Things once so full of life lose their vitality. I just help things along a bit is all."

He crushed the petal, and it blew away in ashes. "I don't understand!" Exclaimed Yami, having to raise his voice to be heard above the wind. Yugi shook his head in disapproval. "Yami, Yami, Yami, my love! You've already been shown the secret to this current existence of mine! My sin! You just refuse to acknowledge it! Blinded my your foolish trust in me and your feelings!"

Yami shook his head in denial. "You aren't making any sense! What 'sin' are you talking about?!" He truly didn't understand. What sin could Yugi have possibly committed? What is this? How could any of this be happening? He looked back at Yugi to be met with piercing red eyes. Tears... _bloody_ tears, were streaming down his face.

"If you can't save me, you _will_ die," he said, barely audible. Yami reached out for him, but Yugi disappeared again. "What... _is_ this?" He questioned, looking around. Not surprisingly, Yugi was behind him once again. Only now, his skin was turning black. "You need to help me fight it, Yami," he said, taking a step forward.

"I still don't know what you want from me!" He yelled back. Yugi was only speaking in rhymes unknown to him. But his form was changing, no longer the gentle person Yami knew, this Yugi was different... almost demonic in nature. He wanted to run, get away from him, but his feet wouldn't move. Yugi stepped up to him, and placed his finger over Yami's heart.

"This. _This_ is what I need," he said. Yugi removed his hand, and placed it over his stomach as a small smile spread across his lips. "I'll need it from you. Forever. Especially in the time to come. Take care of me Yami. Don't... don't let me hurt anyone." The hand on his stomach tightened into a fist. "Not my friends... not you... and not o-"

Yami couldn't hear what Yugi had said, as his voice was cut off by a large gust of wind. Yugi smiled at Yami, and stepped up on his toes. "I'm sorry to place this burden on you, Yami. But I can't shoulder it on my own any longer. If only the other me would figure that out," he said, as he placed his forehead to Yami's.

* * *

"-mi!"

"-ami!"

"YAMI!"

Feeling as if he were falling forward, Yami jerked awake, his shoulders being held by Yugi. But not the Yugi he was just with. Yami's breathing was heavy, as he looked around himself. Normal. Everything was normal, the flowers, the pond, fish, and trees... Yugi... He was the same as always, but he had a worried expression on his face.

"Yami! Are you all right?!" He asked, deeply concerned. Yami scratched the back of his head, which was in pain. "My head hurts like a bitch! What... What happened to me?" He asked, glancing up at Yugi. No blood, no red eyes, no black skin. Just... Yugi. _His_ Yugi. Who was now looking at him like he was crazy.

"I don't really know... you were looking at the water and you suddenly tensed up! You just weren't moving... I was really worried..." He said. Yami smiled, and pulled Yugi against him. "Sorry Yugi. I don't know what happened but... I, I think I'm fine now. Really." Convinced, Yugi tried to pull back, only to have Yami pull him in closer.

"Y-Yami?!" Exclaimed Yugi, blushing at the sudden action. Yami only held him silently. He wanted answers to everything this 'other' Yugi told him about. What was Yugi's sin? What was it Yami needed to do for him? Who did Yami need to protect from Yugi? But the biggest question was what _was_ Yugi? And what was he going to do?

He didn't want to believe anything he just saw. To think of it to just be a dream. But it was far too real for it to have been one. But what was it exactly he had seen? He wanted answers, needed answers. But all he could do then was hold Yugi tight, never wanting to let him go.

* * *

**Yuu: UGH. I wanted to make it _way_ longer but I have to go to bed and I figured you all deserve something so I should give as much to you as I can right now!**

Aki: Continue with your explanation!

**Yuu: Fine fine! So, for about a month I had MAJOR writers block. No joke. Then the rest of the time I got busy and just never got around to writing it.**

Aki: And?

**Yuu: Next week I have the ACT, then two weeks after that AP testing, the week after that Anime Central (an epic anime convention in Chicago), and the week or so after that finals! So updating will still be bumpy for a while (sorry guys)!**

Aki: Keep going! Tell 'em 'bout the girls!

**Yuu: Leiko is on college visits and Kyo's on vacation, which is why they're not here now, so my friend Aki here assisted this time! (We're also working on another fic together)!**

Aki: 'Sup guys! Now to clear something up- Yami's not the guy who's sex-on-a-stick. That's totally me~

**Yuu: He has such a big head for a probee, huh? Anyway, one more announcement! Aki! You know the script!**

Aki: For the later chapter/epilogue, whatever, if you guys want to meet their kids, pick out some names for 'em! It's all up to you guys, so pick some great ones!

**Yuu: Sorry for the wait and short chapter and these long notes at the end!**

Aki: Review though! AND NAME THE DAMN BRATS, 'CAUSE I AIN'T DOIN' IT!

**Yuu: Say it nicer, ya jerk!**


End file.
